Marley's Mother
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: Marley was a gift to me that not everyone gets. She was my life, my everything. But a letter changed things the day it came. And now it seems that Marley may not have been theirs to give, nor mine to receive..
1. The letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.  
**

**A huge thanks to chartwilightmom & tinklove for the proofing and k8ln713 for sprucing  
**

** SunflowerFran3759 you are amazeballs and I have no idea how you put up with my broken English/grammar issues but I appreciate you and your red pen more than you know  
**

**A special thanks to you, my readers because without you I wouldn't be here sharing my brainchildren  
**

**Chapter One**  
**EPOV**

**_The letter_**

I'm at a stoplight when I catch her staring at me in the rearview mirror. Her icy blue eyes are inquisitive, searching and studying. Much too serious for a four year old. They draw me in and make me forget that we're in the middle of traffic.

I stick my tongue out and watch those baby blues roll in the back of her head. Her pouty red lips form a toothless smile, reminding me of her accident last week when she lost not only her first, but second and third tooth in succession.

I always deduced her inability to walk across a flat surface as a hereditary thing. Her birth parents must have had four left feet between the two of them. There are days when I think wrapping her in bubble wrap would be beneficial, but she's a kid and bumps and bruises are a regular occurrence. My four and a half year old happens to know the ER staff on a first name basis and not just because her Pawpaw is the chief surgeon of the hospital.

"Daddy, the light is green," she giggles. "Dork."

"Hey now!"

She blows me a kiss with an impossibly tiny hand.

All is forgiven.

She talks about her day at school and about her excitement for her birthday that's coming up. Marley gets two parties. One on her actual birthday, February second, where her friends from school are invited to celebrate. The second is a more private family gathering, February fourth, the day she became a Cullen.

"George, in my class, he got a kitten for his birthday the udder day," she babbles. "And it's so tiny. He named her Marshmallow cause she's white and soft and fluffy. But she don't smell like a marshmallow, she smells like Uncle J after he gets home from the gym–" Her sentence is caught off by a loud and infectious laugh that fills the car. "She pooped right under Miss Aimee's desk during show and tell."

I carry my little hyena into the pizzeria and set her down at our usual booth while she continues to laugh like a maniac. "And she didn't know."

"All right, Muffin. Time to calm down before they kick us out," I chuckle, kissing her chubby little cheek. "I'm glad you had a good day at school."

"Oh, I did." She nods, her long strawberry scented hair flying all over the place. "Everyone loved my baby blanket. They think it's just so cool."

"Awesome."

The server stops by to get our order and Marley takes over, like always. An order of fried mozzarella sticks with extra dipping sauce, a pink lemonade for her and a Dr. Pepper in a _big boy _cup for me.

"You need to stop growing," I comment, tweaking her nose. I want to vacuum seal her at this age. Four and a half, with not a care in the world, and cute as a button.

"Daddy, I know what I want for my birthday," she says as she drowns a cheese stick in red sauce and takes a giant bite.

"And what's that, Muffin?"

There's marinara covering her mouth, she holds up one stained finger as she chews and swallows.

"I want a puppy. A great, big puppy with black fur and no barker, because that scares me." A shudder runs through her. "I want to play fetch with him in the backyard and lay on him for naptime."

"Marley, sweetie... we've talked about this." Her shoulders fall, as does her big smile. "I don't think we're ready for a big commitment like a puppy."

The rest of dinner is spent in disappointed silence. She doesn't fight to sign my credit card receipt for me and insists on strapping herself into her booster seat.

She falls asleep on the drive home. I have to carry her up the front porch stairs, stopping at the mailbox. Bills, an early birthday card for Marley from Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar, and a regular everyday run of the mill envelope to one Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I snort.

There's never been a Mrs. to my Mr. It's always been just Marley and me. Just the way we like it.

I drop her off on the couch and slip the tiny rain boots she insists on wearing despite the beautiful weather off before heading to the kitchen. The jalapeños from my personal pizza has given me indigestion, so I pop a couple of Tums and open the bills first.

Cable, cellphone, utilities. A new satellite dish company wants me to switch over to them. No thanks.

The loopy handwriting on the business envelope intrigues me. The return address is a P.O. Box inSeattle, and we don't know anyone on the western half of the country, but I open it anyways.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,_

_My name is Isabella Swan._

_Against my attorney's advice and insistence, I've decided to contact you personally rather than going through legal action. I realize this has put me in a rather vulnerable situation and that if you choose to ignore my plea, this letter could potentially hurt me, but I feel this is the correct route._

_This may sound crazy, ludicrous even, but please believe that I do not want to stir up any kind of trouble. I merely want what I feel I deserve and that's closure; peace of mind and reassurance…_

"Daddy!" Marley calls from the living room. "Can you bring me ice cream?"

I toss the letter onto the counter and open the freezer. "What do you think this is, Marley Beth?" I call.

"It's my house and my birthday is coming. I want ice cream. Please?"

There are three walls separating us, but I can hear the pout in her voice.

"Mint chocolate chip, lime sorbet or pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin." She then giggles. "Pumpkin ice cream for your Muffin. Get it? It rhymes."

No, it doesn't, but I won't correct her on account that she's incredibly cute.

I give her a bowl of ice cream on top of a throw pillow so her hands don't get cold.

"Wanna watch Pan with me?"

"In a little while, Muffin. Eat your ice cream before it melts."

I turn the movie on for her and hand her the remote. Marley likes to rewind and watch her favorite scenes multiple times. I've seen _Peter Pan_ so many times I can quote every scene verbatim.

She's already giggling when I take my place back at the kitchen island, picking the letter up once again.

_…You adopted the little girl that I gave birth to. Due to unforeseen events that surrounded her birth, I was unable to make the mature decision of her whereabouts, and my father, who was my power of attorney at the time, signed away my rights to my child. A child I carried for eight months before my accident, a child I was told had died, due to the car accident that put me in a coma for six months._

_Please don't panic. I'm not looking for a custody battle or destroying a happy family. I'm simply asking for reassurance that she's happy and healthy. I have information that could be beneficial for your daughter. The medical history of both the father and myself._

_I've spent the past four and a half years mourning the loss of a child that I recently found out is alive and walking the same earth that I am. As overwhelming and emotional as this may be for you, a family that decided upon a closed adoption, most likely in the hopes that something like this would never happen, please keep in mind that it's a million times worse for me._ _A mother's heart lives in that of her child, and while she is no longer mine, I would like to hear that she's alive, that she's happy; and that she's living the life I gave her._

_Should you choose to ignore my plea, trust me when I say that I will drop the matter. I've mourned for almost five years now, and if you decide not to contact me, then I will continue in the same fashion. Like I said, there won't be a custody battle; I'm not asking for visitation rights or anything._

_My information is as followed:_

_Isabella Marie Swan_  
_1918 Spring St._  
_Seattle, Washington 98103_

_Cell: (555) 555-1988_  
_Fax: (555) 555-1000_  
_Email: bswan at gmail dot com _

_Sincerely,_  
_Isabella Swan_

I stare at the letter clenched in my hands. My heart races. Somewhere in the distance I can hear Marley calling for me, but I'm panicking. I reach blindly for my cellphone and hit speed dial no. 3.

"Hey babe," she greets.

"Can you come over?" I choke out. "I– I need you."

**I have no update schedule but I do have a twitter where I am almost always available for questions. I also have some teasers that will post over there pandorasff **


	2. The Response

** I enjoy having a break between updates to reply to reviews, answer questions and send out sneak peaks but gmail sort of sucks and I might have missed a couple.  
**

**A lot of people are questioning the angst factor in this story. It's not the genre so don't worry about it. Bella and Edward haven't even met yet.  
**

**Calm your tits and trust me :D Have I ever let you down before?  
**

**Chapter Two**  
**EPOV**

**_The response_**

She sits across from me on the worn, leather couch. She hasn't looked up from the letter since I handed it to her twenty minutes ago. Marley's asleep in her bedroom and we're locked in my office.

A blonde curl twists around her finger as she studies the words, a deep V settling between her eyes. "So... this woman is claiming that she is Marzipan's birth mother?" She asks unnecessarily. "And that she wasn't the one that put her up for adoption... and that she doesn't want to fight for her?"

"Seems like it," I croak.

I pull at the ends of my hair, a nervous tick I have. Marley does it when she gets frustrated, too.

"Fuck," Rose groans. "This is... you know what, I don't know what to say."

"What would you do, if you were in my situation?"

Her red stained lips purse. "I can't answer that, Edward. I could never imagine being in your shoes." She holds up the letter. "This is a big deal."

"You think?" I ask rhetorically, standing up and pacing around my office like a caged animal.

"Closed adoption. I paid good money to ensure that something like this would never happen; that I would never have to deal with the birth parents." A sob catches in my throat. "This is why I didn't chance it with surrogacy. You know that."

My best friend remains silent as she watches me prowl.

"And how can she not want to fight for her?" I continue. "If I were her, I'd sacrifice life and limb to get my baby back." I clutch my stomach. "It pisses me off that she doesn't want a fight, and I don't know why I'm pissed off because I should be happy that she doesn't."

The letter waves through the air. "She doesn't want to break up a happy family, Edward," Rose says. "I have a great deal of respect for this woman and I've never met her; never wanted to meet her."

"Respect," I scoff.

"Yes. She understands that it's been almost five years, and that tearing a happy child from a stable home because she was wronged, isn't the right thing to do. She wants closure, to know that Marley is safe and happy." A tear falls down a tan cheek, but she's quick to swipe it away. "She's offering you information and asking for nothing. I commend her."

"How do I know she's not going to change her mind?"

Rose stands up and pulls me into her arms. I cry in frustration against her neck.

This isn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Rose scratches my scalp and leads me over to the couch.

"I can't even pretend to be in your shoes, but I can relate to this woman, Ed. Her baby was ripped from her life for reasons beyond her control and she was told that the child died." More tears fall unattended. "To find out after all of this time that someone you've mourned is alive and well… I would give up _everything_ to find out my baby lived."

Memories of a tiny casket less than a foot long fill my mind. Images of a saddened family huddled around the tiny box. Emery didn't stand a chance at life. He arrived too early and couldn't handle the stress of his birth, and all I could do was stand by while my best friend's life fell apart before our eyes. It's been seven years since Rose's baby died, but the pain is still fresh.

To find out her child had lived, and had been taken from her… I couldn't imagine.

"I want to contact her," I murmur. "I'll call her and go from there."

"Really?"

I think about it for a long minute.

"What kind of monster would keep a mother away from her child, Rose?" I wonder, my lip trembling; hers does, too. "I do want precautions to be taken though. I'll talk to Jasper this week and have him look her up. I want proof that this woman is Marley's birth mother before I go further."

Rose gives me a watery smile and presses three kisses against my temple. "I'm so proud of you, Ed."

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing," I plead.

"I truly believe that you are, babe. It feels like this is the right thing to do." She pats my chest where my heart is. "If you didn't feel it, you wouldn't even be considering this. You'd burn the letter and forget Isabella Swan ever existed."

Impossible.

When I signed the adoption papers, I was told the mother had given birth and vacated the hospital. I envisioned a scared teen, incapable of giving a baby a good life. But now that I've received this letter, I know I won't be able to forget it.

"You gonna be alright if I head out?"

I nod and wipe my nose on the sleeve of my shirt. "Thanks for coming over. And thank Em for lending you to me."

She smiles. "He was mighty pissed when you interrupted dinner, but I'm sure he'll let this one slide. Is it all right if I talk to him about this?"

I nod.

I soon walk her to the door, and after she's gone, I clean up Marley's ice cream mess, and collapse on the couch.

I'll visit with my parents tomorrow and contact my brother for some legal advice before I even consider contacting this woman.

**~MM~**

"Daddy!" Marley sings, poking me in the face. "Daddy, Muffin is hungry… Muffin wants pancakes with bacon on the inside. Muffin wants to make orange juice with the monster machine."

"Muffin's daddy is hungry," I reply hoarsely, my eyes still closed. "Does Muffin know what daddy wants to eat?"

She shuffles in her footy pajamas and climbs onto the couch. "Eggs and cheese?"

I shake my head.

She leans close. Her breath smells like bubblegum toothpaste.

"Home fries and gravy?"

I give another shake.

"I give up. What does you want to eat?"

I growl and reach out blindly for her. "Daddy wants Muffin for breakfast!"

She squeals.

I pretend to eat my daughter's belly, neck and then her little fingers.

"Aren't you full?" she begs. "Please stop. If you eated all my fingers, I can't draw you pretty, pretty pictures."

I release her pinky with a pop.

"Fine. I'll let you keep one hand." I toss her over my shoulder and carry her into the kitchen, plopping her down next to the stove. "You gonna watch the bacon while I go potty and brush?"

She nods.

I set the griddle on low and lay out enough slices. It won't take me long and she knows not to touch.

"Be right back."

I use the bathroom and brush my teeth in record time. When I return to the kitchen, Marley's sitting exactly where I left her, staring intently at the griddle.

"No sizzles yet," she comments, beckoning me over with one finger. "Open up Daddy, gotta check for sugar bugs."

I chuckle and open my mouth. She feels around for a second. I pretend to nip at her. She giggles and leans in, inhaling deeply. "You smell like Pawpaw's pockets."

I let her smush my cheeks and peck my lips before she helps me flip the bacon. She expertly measures pancake mix and water while I crack the eggs. I watch her mix using a whisk half the size of her arm.

"Nana said we get to go to the park today. She and Pawpaw are going to buy me a kite. Do you know how to fly a kite, Daddy? Can we fly it together? Can you tie me to it so I can fly?"

"Slow down, Muffin," I chuckle, handing her a plate of pancakes. "Here or the living room?"

I already know the answer.

It's Saturday. There are an insane amount of cartoons on Saturday mornings, and Marley loves all of them.

She eats four pancakes and drinks half a glass of orange juice before disappearing upstairs to change for the day. When she returns, she's wearing a lime green tank top and hot pink stretchy pants with another pair of rain boots; this pair has tiny cloud painted on them. She has a bottle of detangler, a baggie of hair elastics, and a giant comb in her arms.

"Can you put braids in my hair? Please?"

I nod and toss a pillow on the floor between my feet. She sits down and I live up to the title of single dad. Marley's hair is thick and long, but I have learned over the years how to expertly manage the tresses.

Marley deems it perfect, and settles in to watching cartoons while I get ready.

The park is crowded when we arrive, but the field meant for picnics and kite flying is pretty bare. Mom and Dad have already arrived with a giant, frog kite.

Marley asks her Pawpaw if he will tie her to it so she can fly and he goes off into a long rant about the improbability of getting it off the ground with her weight. She hangs onto every word. We get the kite in the air and I teach her how to give slack and rein it in, before sitting next to my mom on the picnic blanket she's brought out.

"What's clouding your day?" she asks, ruffling my hair.

I call Dad over so I can tell them both at once. I tell them about the letter, about my rational fears about this woman, and my decision to contact her once I have legal proof that she is who she says she is.

Without having to ask, they give me the words I begged my best friend to tell me the night before.

I'm doing the right thing.

They bribe Marley with the promise of ice cream cake, and she abandons me for the night.

I call my brother and he emails me links to companies that can help me. I pick up a six-pack of microbrew on the way home and sit in front of my computer. I drain a bottle of beer and open my email account and click 'Compose.'

_Isabella…_

_To say your letter was shocking, is an understatement. Life altering and a more than unwelcome surprise is more like it._

_I've considered your words and can't even begin to understand what it would be like to go through what you have._

_That being said, I need to do what is best for my family._

_My daughter's safety is my first and only priority._

_I've contacted a company that specializes in maternity/paternity cases and have been assured that given our separate locations; we can conduct a maternity/paternity test in a timely fashion. It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't know who you are and, like I've said, my daughter's safety is of upmost importance. Hopefully you will understand these precautions._

_Enclosed is the information you will need to provide to the company, and once the results are in, we'll go from there._

_Until then, please allow my family and me, the peace and respect we need to come to terms._

_Thank you._

_~ Edward Cullen_

Her response isn't immediate, but it's quick. Twenty minutes later as I'm browsing the internet and researching Washington, my email pings.

_Thank you._

_~ Isabella Swan_

**Reviews are better than a Daddyward that knows how to braid his little girls hair *sigh*  
**


	3. The Results

**If you're looking for erotica you've come to the wrong place.**

**Age seems to be very important to some readers so here's a layout **

**Edward mid-thirties**

**Bella late twenties **

**Marley 4 almost five**

**the rest are irrelevant **

**Chapter Three  
EPOV**

**_The results  
_**

Three days later I'm sitting on the front steps with a very different kind of envelope on my lap. Technology these days. One day to collect the samples and two days later the results of a maternity test are sitting in front of me.

"Should I open it?"

Rose tosses a Frisbee across the yard where Marley is waiting.

"Of course you should."

Marley dives for the Frisbee and is immediately covered in dirt. She giggles and rolls around. "Daddy, look. I'm a piggy. Oink!"

I chuckle and oink back.

"What are you afraid of, Edward?"

_The truth, and the changes that might come due to the truth._

I've spent the past four days living in denial.

Part of me had hope that she would disappear from our lives as quickly as she appeared. And the other part prayed that the paternity company would call and inform me that they never got her sample. That she decided this wasn't worth a fight.

I pull the tab and glance inside. There are highlighted marks.

_99.9% accuracy… _

_…case of Marley Elizabeth Cullen _

_…Isabella Marie Swan…_

_…From the testing shown on the attached protocol it can be established that the alleged mother is one of the biological parents of the child in question._

"Huh," is the only sound I make.

"Edward, why don't you go inside?" Rose insists, closing the folder and pressing it against my chest. "You're falling apart, babe. She doesn't need to see this."

My vision is cloudy from the tears pooling, but I make out Marley's worried face as she runs towards me.

I clamber up the stairs and into the house as a sob, tears through my body. I try to tell myself that I knew this was going to happen. Deep down I spent the past four days knowing the testing was just a way to procrastinate, a way to put off the inevitable. The plan was to wait for the results and go from there, but I'm lost.

So fucking lost right now.

It takes me an hour to compose myself. I find Marley and Rose sitting under a great big tree at the edge of our yard. She looks up at me with those big, soul-piercing eyes and smiles that toothless smile.

"I missed you, Daddy. Where you been?"

And my composure crumbles, so does my face. Rose looks worried as I pull my daughter into my arms like she's going to vanish in thin air.

Marley giggles and kisses my cheeks. "You're acting so dorky today. What is wrong with you?"

I sniffle and plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Nothing, Muffin, Daddy just loves you so much. You know that, right?"

She nods. "It's cause you picked me out of all the babies in the garden, right? Cause you had so much love to give just one baby and you picked me."

I've never been an emotional man. Sure, I shed a few tears and run the opposite way from an ASPCA commercial, but hearing her recite the story of her adoption has me sobbing. Her smile falls and her tiny thumbs brush under my eyes.

"Are you crying because you're so happy? Like Nana cries when Pawpaw gives her flowers? Are you too full of love, Daddy?"

Rose steps in. "That's right, Marzipan. Daddy is just so full of love today that it's coming out of his eyeballs. Why don't we go inside and make cupcakes?"

Marley looks hesitant. "You'll help, Daddy?"

"Of course, Muffin. Let's go."

We spend the rest of the day with Rose. I manage to control myself throughout it all. Marley makes a giant mess and I'm there to clean up right behind her. When we're done, Rose leaves with eight ridiculously decorated cupcakes.

"We do good work. Don't we, Daddy?"

"We sure do." I point to a very pink, very messy looking cupcake. "I'm eating that one after dinner."

Her face falls. She spent a lot of extra time on it. There are M&Ms stuffed somewhere under the mountain of icing.

"Just kidding, Muffin."

She pummels my backside as I carry a tray of meat and veggies out the back door. She plays with her stuffed animals on the deck while I grill our dinner.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to a stuffed monkey.

"That's Daddy," she explains, reaching for another smaller monkey. "This is Baby Muffin."

"Where'd you get those?"

"Pawpaw got 'em for me at the car place for being a good girl," she says, cradling the small monkey against her chest. "Aren't they cute? So cute."

"Very cute."

Dinner passes by without much fanfare. Marley winds up with more icing on her than I thought possible, so I fill the garden tub in my bathroom and let her swim around in a sea of bubbles. She sings songs from _The Little Mermaid_ and pretends she's a fish.

_"Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?"_ She sings, holding up a rubber ducky. _"My collection–_ Daddy, what's next?"

I help her finish the song. I realize I've probably signed myself up for a great mermaid marathon, but she dresses in her footie pajamas and hums all the way down the stairs.

"I know what movie I wanna watch," Marley says, jumping into my lap.

"Let me guess. _The Lion King?"_

She shakes her head and continues humming.

"Hmm. _A Bugs Life?"_

"No Daddy!" She grabs my face and gets up real close. _"Once upon a December..."_

Her voice is off key, but oh, so beautiful.

I kiss her nose. _"Anastasia?"_

"Ding-ding-ding! Winner!"

We settle in for one of her favorite movies. Marley sits in my lap and she talks throughout the movie.

"That's the bad man. Right, Daddy?" She whispers, clutching my shirt.

"Yup."

"He takes away all her family. Right, Daddy?"

I nod and kiss her forehead.

"She lives in an orphan-age," she hums sadly. "Daddy, did I live in an orphan-age before you picked me?"

We go through this questionnaire every time we watch _Anastasia._

"No, Muffin. You were in the garden and I picked you. Remember?"

She nods, her eyes transfixed on the television screen. And then she frowns. "I want a Pooka."

"Not yet, Muffin."

Marley fights hard, but falls asleep during her favorite part. Many a night have been spent dancing around the living room to 'Once Upon A December.' She once told me she wanted to change her name to Anastasia, but that I could still call her Muffin.

Everyone obliged diligently.

It lasted two days until Emmett called her a princess, and she put a stop to that immediately. Marley is a Muffin, Marley Beth or Little E. No princess, no angel and _absolutely_ no baby doll.

She's definitely picked up a lot of her attitude from Aunt Rose.

I finish the movie with her cradled in my arms. Her hair curls and tangles as it dries and she mumbles in her sleep. I finally carry her up to her bedroom and tuck her into her bed.

And I sit there, staring at my little girl; my daughter.

She has no idea what I'm going through. The rational fear of losing her has settled deep in my bones. I can't jar it.

I've only spoken with Isabella once since I informed her that I wanted a maternity test done, and that was just her telling me that she'd gone to the facility to have it done.

…..An hour after I had sent her the email.

Her exuberance scares me.

I rest in the plush rocking chair across from Marley's bed and pull out my cellphone. Her number is programmed and it's not titled _home wrecker or life ruiner_…yet

My thumb hovers over the _call _button, and have to force myself to press it. A hesitant voice picks up after the third ring.

"H-hello?"

I panic and hang up.

**I've written an outtake to sort of give you a look into the adoption it's over in Marley's Toy Chest.**

**that being said don't expect to go over there and be given all of the answers. If I wanted to lay everything on the table (the beginning, middle, end and plot twists) I would have written a one shot **

**Also, to clear the air. Edward. Is. Not. Gay. **

**Not that there's anything wrong with that **

**If there's something specific you'd like to see in Marley's Toy Chest feel free to ask. I'm open to suggestions :D  
**


	4. The Call

**Happy Monday!**

**Chapter Four**  
**EPOV **

**_The call_**

After three failed attempts to hold a phone conversation with Isabella Swan, I give up and bury my phone under a mountain of laundry while I distress.

The ironing board, a brand new can of starch and a pile of clothes in various sizes.

Small school uniforms, a few dress shirts and business slacks.

I should call her. In some cosmic way, I feel I owe her that much. She is in fact the reason I have a happy daughter sleeping down the hall. But every time I hear her voice, broken and hesitant, I clam up and shut my damn phone like a coward.

Sure she could call me back – my number's popped up three consecutive times – but she doesn't. She's giving me the space I asked for and I'm playing with her like she's a fucking yo-yo.

In truth, my emotions and thoughts are pretty unstable lately. I would kill for a beer right now, but I don't consume alcohol when Marley is in the house.

I press half a dozen shirts on autopilot, stopping when I burn the hell out of my thumb with the iron. I head to my office to do some business and am surprised to see an email waiting for me on my private account.

From her.

No heading and a few simple words, but they're effective.

_There is absolutely no pressure here. Take your time and I'll be here when you're ready. Please, for my sake, don't call until you're ready._

_~ Isabella Swan_

I feel like such an asshole.

I reach for my phone and realize it's in the hamper down the hall. Perhaps it would be easier to email her. Let her know that I got the results, but what could I say?

_Congratulations! It's a girl._

I dig my phone out of the laundry basket and call my mom. It's late but she's a parent and always just a phone call away. She's disappointed in how I've handled the situation.

"What are you hoping to get out of this conversation, Edward?"

I run a hand threw my hair. "I don't know. I was a mess when I got the results."

"Oh, sweet boy," she coos. "Why don't you just call her? Don't hang up this time and make arrangements for you to see her face to face? Perhaps it would be easier in person."

"I'm not ready for her to be close to Marley." I sigh. "I don't think I will ever be ready for her to come around."

"And that's why you need to meet with her. You said she lives in Seattle? Why don't you arrange to fly out there? Marley can come stay with Nana and Pawpaw." She breathes heavily. "I know it's difficult, sweetheart. We never thought something like this could happen when you decided to adopt."

"Yeah, no shit."

Another deep breath. "You can't treat her like this, Edward. She never asked for it. Call her and figure it out. I'll wash Marley's favorite sheets and tell your father to go buy a tub of Moose Tracks."

"Her favorite is pumpkin at the moment."

She laughs. "Of course. Stop stalling, sweet boy. Call her."

She hangs up without another word.

I find Isabella's number in my history. One ring, followed by another... and another… and another.

_"Hello?"_ She sounds utterly defeated.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

_"Please… say something. Anything," she pleads._

"I got the results," I blurt out. "I– I would like to meet with you."

She gasps. Probably in shock that I've finally spoken.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of you coming to Florida though. If you don't mind, I would like to come out to Seattle. I can't promise you anything other than a conversation though. Please understand that."

She sniffles. "I'll take whatever you have to offer, Mr. Cullen." I then hear the sound of rustling papers.

"I'd like to come out soon. My mother offered to keep Mar– her." I take a deep calming breath. "Would tomorrow be too soon?"

Another gasp and some more rustling fills the silence. "No. Not at all. Give me one second to pull up flights and I'll order your ticket. I haven't flown in a while so I don't know what kind of information I'll need."

"That won't be necessary. I'll pay for my own ticket and rent a car once I get there."

"But…" she sighs. "You're coming out here for me. The least I can do is pay for your plane ticket."

"Like I said, it won't be necessary." I reach over and grab my laptop. "I'll book a flight and call you when I land. We'll figure everything else then."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. You don't know what this means to me."

"I'm not promising anything, Miss. Swan. My daughter's wellbeing is of the upmost importance and I won't compromise that whatsoever."

"I understand."

The door to my office swings open with a loud bang and Marley's red tearstained eyes find me.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," she cries.

It's quiet on the other end of the phone and I'm frozen in surprise.

"Who are you talking to?" Marley asks, rushing over to me. "Is it Nana? Is it Rose? Is it Pawpaw? Uncle J? Can I say hi?"

"Shh… No, Muffin. Give me just a second and I'll take you back to bed, alright?"

She sniffs and nods her pretty little head.

I turn my chair around and whisper hurriedly. "Miss. Swan, I'll call you when I land."

"Oka–" She's cut off by a sob and she hangs up.

"Who was that, Daddy?"

"Just a telemarketer."

I have to explain to a four year old what exactly a telemarketer is as I prepare her a glass of warm milk.

"What was your bad dream about?" I ask, leaning against the counter while she sips from her X-Men coffee cup.

She winces and shivers. "You 'member that big spider that chased me and Nana out in her flowers?"

I nod.

"It climbed right in my window and said 'I'm gonna eat you, Marley.' And I screamed and ran. And then I woke up."

"That sounds terrible."

She nods stiffly.

"Guess what?" I ask as she rinses her cup.

"Chicken butt?"

"No. You get to go have a long sleepover with Nana and Pawpaw tomorrow."

Her brows furrow. She clenches the towel in her hands. "Why? How long? Where are you going to be? Are you going to be lonely?"

"No, Muffin." I pull her into my arms and she clutches my shirt. "Daddy has to go on a quick trip to Washington. Do you know where that is?"

She shakes her head and burrows into my shoulder.

"It's way across America."

"How will you get there?"

"I'm going to fly in a plane."

She gasps. "Can I go? Oh please, Daddy? I want to fly! Oh please? Please?"

"Not this time, Marley."

She asks me why.

I never lie to my daughter.

"There's a lady that needs to give me something out in Washington. I'm going to fly out there and get what she has to give me and then I'll come home to you."

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Is it about my birthday?"

"Not exactly."

She yawns. "What exactly then?"

I kiss her head. "We'll talk about it when I get back."

"Okay... Daddy?"

"Yes, Muffin?"

"Can I sleep with you in your room tonight?"

"Of course."


	5. The Meeting

**Chapter Five**  
**EPOV **

**_The meeting_**

Seattle, Washington is frigid.

End of January and this Florida native is freezing his ass off. The light jacket I wore for the flight does absolutely nothing to maintain body heat. My rental is a tiny compact Toyota, with the heat on full blast, but I'm still frozen.

I check into a hotel down the street close to the airport – a quick getaway if need be. It's a nice room; bed, mini fridge and a working toilet.

I change into the thickest sweater I own and call my Muffin.

"Daddy, are you coming home to me soon? Nana is making baby trees and you know how I hate those," she grumbles.

"I'll be home in a day or two. Do what I used to do when I was little like you."

"What's that?"

"You eat one and then you put two under your mashed potatoes. Nana won't know the difference," I tell her.

"But Daddy," she whines. "Pawpaw said no smashed taters tonight. He wants French fries."

I chuckle. "I'm sorry, love. Just eat all of your other food and then use your Puss in Boots face to get ice cream, alright?"

"Will you bring me a prize home?" she asks.

"Of course, I'm going to buy you the best present from Washington I can find."

"And I can have it before my birthday, right?"

"Of course, Muffin, Daddy loves you."

"Love you lots. Here's Nana."

The phone is passed off. "I'm not trying to poison your child with broccoli just so you know. I wasn't even going to make her try it until now," Mom says in a snarky tone.

"She's going to tell you she's 'lergic. She tried that with peas a few weeks ago."

"Sweet boy, you're stalling again."

"I am."

"What good will flying all the way to Seattle do you, if you don't call the girl?"

"I can buy Marley a pretty awesome replica of the Space Needle," I deadpan.

"Edward, call her. Meet with her. Talk with her… and then come home because your father just pulled his back out trying to wrestle with Marley on the living room floor." She sighs. "I have to go. Call me later and tell me how it went all right?"

"Will do, give her kisses for me."

**~MM~**

She picks up on the first ring.

I inform her that I've landed and ask her where we should meet, seeing as she's from around here.

"There's a coffee shop on the corner of Spring and Main Street," she offers nervously. "Um… they aren't busy and I have some stuff... to give you."

We agree to meet up in half an hour.

Mom told me to bring pictures of Marley. I'm not sure I'll be comfortable sharing such intimate things about her with this stranger, but I brought them just in case. There are two, thick albums. I put them in a plastic shopping bag that I swiped at the front desk.

I order a peppermint laced coffee and take a seat in the far corner. A few minutes after I sat down a woman comes in from the cold.

I know it's her the second she steps inside.

Her long brown hair has a familiar red tint to it and it curls just the way Marley's does. She's shorter than I imagined and curvier and older. I watch her shuffle up to the counter and order a drink before scanning the room.

Our eyes lock and she stiffens.

I see Marley in her… so much. It's only been seconds and my heart already hurts for her... for myself, and for this situation we're in.

The way her legs bow inwards, the way her face scrunches with nerves and how she's leaning on one foot with her hip popped out. It has Marley written all over it.

The barista has to physically interrupt our moment to fork over her change and beverage. She juggles a big gift bag, a purse and her cup, while she walks over to my table. She trips over air and I chuckle.

Clumsiness was definitely a hereditary gift.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asks, her face flushed with embarrassment after her tumble.

I stand up and pull her seat out because I am a gentleman.

She comes up to my chin, and I wonder how tall, my rather short child is going to wind up when she's grown; and then stamp down those thoughts. I have no plans of allowing Marley to grow up.

"Thank you."

The bag is placed on the chair next to her while her purse is tossed under the table on the floor. She lifts the lid of her cup and takes a sip. "Sorry. It's a little chilly out there." A shiver rolls through her body as she looks at my thin sweater. "You must be freezing."

I shrug.

"Um…" she holds her hand out. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."

I shake her ice cold hand. "Edward Cullen. You can call me Edward."

Her eyes widen. "He speaks."

I can tell she's just teasing and appreciate her for trying to lighten the mood.

"Apparently he does."

She smiles and I see Marley in that smile, minus three teeth. It makes me miss her even more.

"Well, instead of awkward chatter, I guess I can just get to the good stuff," she says rubbing her hands together before reaching for the big bag. She sets it in her lap and stares at me. "I want you to understand that I had every intention of keeping my baby when I was pregnant. I'm not crazy or anything."

I nod and watch her pull items out of the bag.

A journal, a manila folder, a baby book with a black and white photo centered on the cover, along with a photo album and a box from Build A Bear. It's an older box, but I recognize the logo.

She doesn't look up from the items on the table.

"The folder contains medical histories of both me and the father. Other than diabetes in later stages of life on his side, we're pretty healthy.

"I kept a photo journal from the second I found out about... her." She slides the photo album across the table to me. "I don't know if that's something you and your wife would like. I mean– I'm in them, obviously."

I flip the heavy cover open and smile at a picture of Bella holding a handful of positive pregnancy tests.

I flip through hundreds of photos. Unlike Rose who is of Amazonian descent, Bella is short so she started showing rather quickly in her pregnancy. By the end of the book, pregnant Bella's skin is stretched tight and there are purple stretch marks along her sides. Photos of a baby's limb poking through her skin, and a plate of food on top of her wide, baby bump; the same bump that housed my daughter for a full nine months.

The bright smile on her face never fades throughout the entire album.

It's the same smile Marley gets when she's around puppies and kittens. Utter devotion and euphoric happiness.

I blink tears from my eyes and realize Bella's in the same situation.

I clear my throat. "Was it an easy pregnancy? If you don't mind my asking."

She wipes her cheek and looks away for a moment.

"The easiest, no morning sickness or any back pains or anything. It was all smooth sailing from the moment I found out up until the end." She swallows a sob and shakes her head before pushing the baby book towards me. "My friend, Kate, bought me this when I found out I was pregnant. It pretty much documents every moment. I was very thorough and obsessed with each little happening. When I felt the first kick and what it felt like is in there. When I found out I was having a girl and how I pretty much bought anything girly that the baby shops had to offer."

There's gold lettering under the sonogram, my baby's first picture.

**_Hope Alexandria Swan_**

For some reason seeing that causes a lump in my throat.

I stare at the black and white blob. I try not to sob at the undistinguishable first picture of my baby girl. Parents of adopted children are robbed of these trivial things; like first sonograms and finding out the gender.

Bella stares at the baby book and reaches blindly for the box.

"I bought this for her the day I found out the sex. It was ridiculous, but I made such a big deal about perfecting it."

I watch her open the box with trembling fingers. She pulls out a stuffed dog, white with a purple tutu and ballet garb; something so incredibly Marley.

I reach for it, and she hesitates for a moment before releasing it into my hands.

It's just as soft as it looks and has just the right amount of stuffing. I smile, remembering Marley's first visit to the Build A Bear Workshop. She got impatient and we wound up splitting a tiger in half because we over stuffed it.

"It's beautiful," I tell her passing it back over.

She carefully places it back in the box and then puts the box back in the bag along with the photo album, the folder and baby book.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the journal.

She runs her finger across the cover.

"This is my way of mourning the loss of my child," she whispers. "A grief counselor actually recommended it. At least once a week I would sit down and write her a letter. Most of it is just dreams I had for her. Some of it is about missing her and some trivial things that would happen to make me think of her. I'm hesitant to hand this over. I don't even know why I brought it, to be honest."

I nod.

She dabs her eyes with a napkin and takes a deep breath.

"Can I ask you questions about her?" she asks. Her eyes are pleading.

I speak before thinking. "You can ask me anything."

Another Marley smile.

"Tell me about her."

It's not a question, but I don't correct her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She frowns and shakes her head.

"Anything."


	6. The Talk

**Chapter Six**  
**EPOV **

**_The Talk_**

She's patient as I mull over my options.

I can never talk too much about Marley. I worked hard for her and she's easily the best thing I've ever done in my life.

Ever.

Do I start from the beginning? The day I got the call that I needed to book a flight to Washington and buy an infant car seat. Do I tell her about the first time I saw her, swaddled in pink in a sea of other newborns?

Marley's story about the garden is true.

And with that thought I know where I'll start.

I clear my throat.

"She knows that she's adopted. We explained it to her when she turned four." I pull out the first photo album. Pink and purple lace surrounds my first picture of Marley. Bella leans forward, her bottom lip trembling and tears falling unnoticed. I open the book. There are sixteen little plastic basinets with tiny newborns resting in each one. I point to a baby in the second row, two basinets from the left.

"I knew the second I saw her that she was mine. I can't explain how I knew before they told me... I just did." I swallow thickly. "When she asked how I _picked_ her, her Nana helped me come up with a story about a garden. She really likes flowers."

Bella looks up from the album with her lip between her teeth and her head cocked slightly to the left. I have to look away from the near constant reminders of my daughter.

"We told her about a garden of babies and how some of them had parents. She understood that she didn't and that I had a whole bunch of love to give one baby in particular. We told her how I came to the garden of babies and picked her out of all the other."

I pick up my cup and pretend to drink. My throat is tight and my knees are shaking as I fight the emotions coursing through me. Bella's hand reaches out for the album, but stops and falls limply onto the table.

"You can look at them." I pass the book over and watch her study each picture.

Marley's first flight, when we brought her home.

"She hated flying. The second we were cleared we were on a plane and coming home, her ears popped and she was miserable," I chuckle. "She's been begging me to take her on a plane lately, but I'm afraid she'll have the same reaction."

She nods.

"She uh– asked me to tie her to a kite this past weekend. She's obsessed with flying and her grandparents bought her this huge monster of a kite. Dad spent a good twenty minutes explaining to her the reasons why it wouldn't work."

Her mouth lifts in a half smile. "Is she angry at you for coming out here on a plane?"

I shake my head. "Marley doesn't get angry; frustrated, yes. But never angry."

Her hand flies to her throat as a whimper passes through her lips.

"What?" I ask, looking down at the picture of Marley. A couple weeks old in nothing but a diaper, surrounded by rose petals in the shape of a heart. It's before her eyes started to lighten. My brother joked that she looked like a demon among all of that crimson.

Valentine's Day pictures; that was the best year.

I look back up. "What's wrong?"

"Her name is Marley?"

I realize that I'd been subconsciously keeping her name a secret. I pull on the ends of my hair, damp from the melted snow.

"Yeah. Marley Elizabeth Cullen."

"You called her Muffin the other day, on the phone."

I laugh and grab the album, flipping through a few pages until I come across Marley's ten month pictures.

"My best friend Rose is a baker and her husband is a chef. They were constantly making her organic, homemade baby foods and treats."

I point to a picture in particular. Marley's sitting in her highchair in nothing but a diaper. Her brown hair sticking up all around her head and a big cheesy, gummy smile graces her pretty face. In each fat fist rests a squished banana muffin.

"Her favorite was banana muffins. I just started calling her Muffin and never really stopped. She loves it."

Bella nods and turns the page.

The album goes up to right before Marley's third birthday.

"She likes to bake."

I nod. "Rose and Emmett have been drilling it into her head since she was born. She makes fantastic pancakes; under my supervision, of course."

She closes the book with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want to ask you a question, but I'm afraid of overstepping my boundaries, and crossing a line that will make you leave." She plays with the end of her hair. "I'm really paranoid.

Sorry."

"Don't be. Just ask. The worst thing that can happen is I tell you I don't feel comfortable answering it." I lean back in my chair. "I'm not going to up and leave, there's a whole other album."

"You mention the people in her life, but never her mother; your wife." Her fingers tense and pull at one another on top of the table. It reminds me of Marley when she really wants something, but doesn't want to ask.

"Marley doesn't have a mother. I adopted her on my own."

Shock crosses her face, but she's quick to cover it up with a blank stare.

"I turned twenty-six, had no prospects of a wife and desperately wanted to start a family." Her eyes widen. "Some boys want to be soldiers and firefighters when they grow up but I wanted to be a dad. I'm a trust fund baby, but I also own a portion of Rose and Emmett's restaurant, as well as a few other wise investments and my own business in web design. I work from home, so financially I was set. I contacted an adoption agency and they originally shot me down, but I was there every week. I had references from everyone I've ever known. It took me years to get on the list and another year before I got the call."

"Did they tell you anything about me?" she questions.

I shake my head, "just that the mother had given birth, and vacated the hospital shortly after."

"I guess that was sort of true. I vacated reality for six months," she deadpans.

I don't know what to say, so I remain silent and pretend to sip my now cold coffee.

"Was she alright? Did the accident hurt her in any way? They told me I took most of the impact with my head and back, but..."

"They didn't tell me anything about her delivery. We had to stay in Washington while they ran tests, but I figured those were the normal, newborn, adoption procedures." I shrug. "You said it was a car accident."

"Vehicular homicide is more like it.

And it was the worst day of my life."


	7. The Accident

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

**The accident**

She flips through the second photo album while she recants the day of the accident.

"It was a typical check-up. Hope– Mar– the baby was really active and healthy, so I only went in for a routine visit. They let me do a 3-D sonogram and we got to see her face and her tiny fingers." She points to the bag with her thumb. "They are in there."

Bella sips her coffee and continues.

"Anyway, Kate and I scheduled a walk through the birthing suite at the hospital and left. We were arguing over what we were going to have for lunch. She wanted to go to the mall's food court and I really wanted barbeque. I remember we were crossing the road to get to this tiny, open grill place. Kate was sulking because I won– two against one."

She laughs bitterly and looks down at her lap. "And then I woke up in the hospital, six months had passed and my baby was gone."

It takes her a moment to collect herself.

"I probably should have noticed then. Washington has a relatively low sentence for vehicular manslaughter. James Stephenson ran a red light and killed my baby, but only served a year in prison before being released." She wipes her eyes. "My father was so disappointed when I found out I was pregnant, and the father wanted nothing to do with us, but that was okay. I have a feeling he was only with me for financial stability. Dad didn't keep it a secret… his dislike of the idea of me being a single mother. He's from a small town with small town values and religion so I let him down.

"I stopped visiting around my fourth month because of the stress, but when I had the a... accident they called him." Bella's fists clench, and anger clouds her features. "He made me move back home for my recovery and let me mourn over an empty grave in the cemetery. How sick is that? I had nightmares for years afterwards. I had to go to therapy to try to recover from the loss, and nothing seemed to help."

"How did you find out, that she was alive and had been put up for adoption?"

She snorts.

"My dad got shot in the leg a couple of months back and begged me to come home to help him; as retribution for him taking care of me during my little episode… those were his exact words. While I was there, I was going through some paperwork looking for his insurance information and came across the papers. One of them said, Power of attorney: Relinquished rights from Alec, her birth father. He's a cop so he must have been able to pull strings or something in order to get rid of her so quickly… as for the power of attorney, I wasn't expected to survive. Alec didn't want her so my father was given custody."

I pass her a couple of napkins.

"I confronted him about it and you know what he told me? 'It was for the best, that she would have ruined my life.'" She pounds a fist on the table. "I lost it, I screamed and cried and broke things."

What life?

"I've spent the past five years a shadow of the person I used to be. I have no friends because no one understands what I'm going through. No one understands the pain I feel every time I hear a baby cry. How my insides are ripped to shreds every time I walk past a baby store or see a diaper commercial."

We're both crying.

"My life ended the minute I woke up with a flat belly and no baby to show for it." She wipes her face. "I contacted the adoption agency and they pretty much told me to get lost. Closed adoptions are meant for privacy, and given the circumstances I would have had to go to court; file an appeal on the adoption, and basically drag the people that adopted her, being you, through the dirt to get her back. My lawyer told me that my chances weren't good, so I went behind his back and hired a private investigator. You know the rest."

"What do you want from this? I know you said you wanted closure, reassurance. What about now?"

I wait for her to come up with an answer.

"Truthfully… in a perfect world I would love to be a part of her life. But I'll be content knowing that she's loved and she's happy. Custody cases are difficult for a child as well as the parents, Edward. I love her, and now that I've met you and see that she's content, that you will take care of her… I can let go."

She's trying really hard to convince both me and herself that her words are true, I'll give her that. But I can see that it's killing her. The idea of my returning to my life with Marley and her living this life, all alone knowing she's out there, hangs heavy on my heart.

Needing something to eat, some Advil and a shower, I ask her to meet me tomorrow.

She's shocked, but agrees.

I pick up a pizza on the way back to the hotel and call my parents before showering. Marley manipulates most of the conversation. Her class is going to the zoo in a couple of weeks and she begs me to 'shop-her-own'

"Chaperone?"

"Yes, Daddy, it's what I said. Dork," she giggles. "Will you? Come with us? None of the other daddies can make elephant sounds like you do."

"Tell Nana to sign me up, Muffin."

She squeals loudly and I listen to her dance around before she remembers she's on the phone.

"Daddy, I miss you. So much my heart might s'plode," she whispers.

"I miss you, too. Daddy will be home soon.

Promise."

There are three flights open tomorrow that go directly back to Florida. I'm hoping to make one of them.

The phone is passed to my mom and I give her a quick overview of what's taken place today.

"How do you feel?"

"Conflicted," I mutter, starring in the mirror as I prepare for my shower, wondering if it's possible to age years in a matter of days because it feels like I have. "On one hand, I want to come home and let everything go back to normal."

"But you know that won't happen now."

"I can't. She deserves to be a part of Marley's life. I just don't see how this will work. Do

I introduce her as her birth mother or a family friend? How will it even pan out with her living clear across the country? What if they meet and Marley decides she wants to live with her?"

"Sweet boy," Mom coos. "Calm down, deep breaths."

I listen to her.

"That is something you need to discuss with Isabella. Inform her that you are willing to let her be a part of Marley's life, but speak of your worries and fears."

"Okay," I sigh. "How's Pawpaw's back?"

She laughs. "He's wearing one of those construction worker braces and self-medicating with this disgusting smelling tea he picked up at a flea market that's supposed to relieve pain naturally; a surgeon trying to use homeopathic pain relievers. Go figure."

I chuckle. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. I'll call you when I know my flight plans."

"Goodnight, honey."

**~MM~**

We meet at the same coffee shop the following morning. It's sleeting outside, so not only is it freezing, it's also wet. Bella arrives under a massive umbrella, wearing a pair of rain boots. I smile at the sight of bright, yellow, rubber shoes.

"Good morning," she greets. "You forgot the bag last night."

"Actually…" I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I want to discuss a few things with you. But first I have to ask you something."

She sits down heavily and laces her fingers together.

"What would you think about giving them to Marley in person?"


	8. The First Promise

**8**

**EPO**V

**_The First Promise_**

She's staring at me with tears in her eyes and I'm reminded of a time not so long ago when Marley got the harebrained idea that owning a puppy would be the answer to all things happy.

"You're serious?" Bella asks nervously, like I'm going to burst out laughing and tell her I was just joking.

Has she really been fucked over this much in life?

"Her birthday is coming up." I smack my forehead. "But you already know that. You can come down and meet her."

The tears she's fighting finally break free.

"You're going to let me be a part of her life?"

"There are a lot of things that happened that were out of our control, Bella. This is my way of trying to make this right." I pass a couple of napkins across the table. "Marley knows she has a mom and dad somewhere that couldn't take care of her when she was born. She's never asked about them after we told her about the adoption, nor has she ever asked for a mom, but I think she'd like to meet you."

"She'll hate me." She croaks.

"Impossible. Marley doesn't have a hate bone in her body unless we're talking about green vegetables." I chuckle nervously and pull apart the uneaten croissant on my plate. "Things are going to be a little awkward and strained. She can know you're her birth mother and get to know you, but I'm not comfortable with a shared custody agreement of any sort. I hope you're not looking for that."

"I'm not."

"I want to trust you, but the truth is I don't know you." I drop the pastry and lean over the table. "I've already told you how hard I worked for Marley. She's my entire world and I know that you've been handed the shitty end of the stick, but she's mine. Please don't make me regret this."

"I won't, Edward."

"You should know that my brother is a lawyer for a prestigious firm and if you decide to take this to court I'll fight to the death for her."

Her eyes widen.

"You don't have to threaten me." Bella shakes her head. "I already told you I'm not going to fight you for custody. You're offering more than I ever thought I'd get when I contacted you. I won't take a second of it for granted."

I sit back in my chair and take a deep breath.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I've said."

"I'm not asking you to. I understand where you're coming from."

.

"We need to remember that she's only turning five. This is going to be overwhelming for her."

"And she won't be alone in that."

I pull out my laptop and we sit side by side planning her trip.

She'll arrive the morning of Marley's birthday with an open ticket for her return. We book a room at a hotel close to the house and I offer to pay for a rental car but she speaks of her nervousness at driving in a new area.

"After the accident driving in a strange place isn't one of my favorite things to do. I'll just grab a taxi."

I bite my lip.

It's not that I don't trust public transportation, I'm just a father, and ever present worry, as well as the need to protect, is always there.

"My mom can watch Marley and I'll pick you up from the airport. If for some reason I can't do it I'm sure Rose or Emmett can."

She tries to argue, but I win out in the end.

We do live a far enough distance that will no doubt lessen her chances of finding a cabbie willing to drive her.

She insists on paying for the plane ticket and steals my computer to enter her credit card information.

The tip of her pink tongue pokes out of her mouth in concentration as she types in the tiny numbers embossed on the card, reminding me of the spoiled little four year-old waiting for me to return with a killer present from Washington.

"Done. It's official." She smiles wide as she turns back to the photo album she took home with her last night. It's the second one I brought, with the more recent photos of Marley.

I check my watch.

"I have two hours to pick out a souvenir. Do you know where I can pick out a kick-ass toy or 'I heart Washington' t-shirt?"

She reaches into the bag by her feet and hands me the Build-A-Bear box.

"You can give her this."

"That's from you."

"And I'm insisting that you give it to her when you get home. If it's all right I'd like to make a Washington State care package for her birthday present; some things that will explain to her where I come from." She presses the box into my hands. "You've already said she's going to be overwhelmed, and I'd like to make things easier for her."

"That's a good idea." I take the box from her. "She's going to love it. She's been taking ballet for a couple of months now."

"I took ballet for a while as a kid." Bella blushes. "I guess my parents thought it would help with my balance."

"And it didn't?"

"It might have." She shrugs. "Like I said I only took it for a little while. After my mom died I lost interest."

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Thank you." She turns another page. "Is Marley less than graceful?"

I tell her about the tumble she recently took in the backyard that resulted in knocking her three front teeth out.

"There I am cradling her in my arms and freaking out about the amount of blood coming out of her face when she turns to me and asks how much the Tooth Fairy gives for multiple teeth." I laugh. "She's a trip and acts a hell of a lot older than she is."

Bella looks at the toothless grin on the very last page of the album and runs her finger over one of Marley's cheeks.

"She looks a lot like me but she has his eyes." She leans over and inspects the photo. "I don't know where she got the button nose."

"The two of you share a lot of characteristics." I shake my head. "You make me miss her a lot."

"You're going back to her tonight?"

I nod.

"I know you have your doubts about me, Edward." She reaches out and grasps my hand in her smaller one. "But I promise I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm there on your terms. You control everything but-"

She chokes on a sob, stifling it against her knuckles.

"If you decide that it's too much or that this isn't what you want for her, I need you to tell me before I get my hopes up."

I squeeze her hand.

"I really believe that I'm doing the right thing. Just don't make me regret it."

"Thank you." She says softly.

**~MM~**

Even though I didn't check a bag I still head straight for baggage claim as soon as we're instructed off the plane.

I can hear her before I see her.

"Where is he Uncle Jazzy? I thought you said one more minute." She mutters standing on her tiptoes.

"I said that thirty seconds ago, kid. Chill for a second." Jasper explains, scanning the crowd.

I lift my hand and wave to him.

"Mars, look over there." He lifts her up so she can see. "See Daddy?"

She squints for a second before she finds me and instantly turns into a squealing wiggle worm.

"Daddy! Uncle Jazzy put me down, please. Daddy! Over here!"

He puts her down and I'm pushing through the remaining people standing in my way because it's only been a day and a half but I missed her that much.

I catch her when she takes a flying leap at me. Her tiny legs and arms wrap around me, squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"I missed you so much!" She tells me between kisses placed on every inch of my face, even the unshaven part. "You're scratchy but I don't even care."

Jasper finally joins us.

"We've been here for ten minutes and I think she's asked me where you are about a million times." He chuckles and takes my bag from me. "Welcome home, bro."

I nod and give Marley the attention she's demanding.

It's decided that I was gone for too long and that I'm no longer allowed to go on trips without her. She tells me that she's tiny enough to fit in a suitcase and that she will tag along next time. I smile and kiss my baby girl hundreds of times before we can find the car.

She loves her dog, just like I knew she would. She's confused when I tell her that someone made it for her a long time ago and that she'll have a special guest at her birthday party, but then she lets it go like most kids her age do.

I'm tucking her into bed unable to count the amount of times we've done this ritual together. I hope that what Bella's told me is true, and that things aren't going to turn ugly once she arrives and meets this wonderful little girl who has owned my heart since the moment I saw her in the baby garden.


	9. The Arrival

**The response I'm getting for this story has blown me away and it couldn't come at a more perfect time. The past few months have been difficult so I've taken to using FF as my getaway **

**thank you**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Name the things that can go wrong on an important day such as today and it has happened.

Emmett tripped and destroyed Marley's birthday cake that Rose spent two days perfecting. They are scrambling to make a replacement.

My mom got called away on an emergency and won't be able to help decorate the house before guests arrive.

Marley woke up on the wrong side of the bed and we were out of bacon, so she didn't get her special pancakes. Birthday girl is cranky.

To make matters worse, Bella's flight was delayed due to a snowstorm.

Marley was supposed to stay with my parents while I ran to the airport, but dad got called in at the hospital to deal with some crisis or another. I thought she was cranky when I made her plain pancakes, but she's practically got steam pouring out of her ears when I pull into the airport and inform her that we aren't going on a plane.

The plan had been to introduce Marley and Bella during the party and sit down with my family to explain things. But now I'm bombarding Bella with Marley right when she gets off the plane.

"Daddy, my legs hurt!" Marley cries as I pull her through the airport to the baggage claim.

I pick her up, deflect a ballet flat from connecting with my balls, and carry her the rest of the way. Her birthday outfit is purple and fluffy, so I have to awkwardly hold down the skirt to keep from giving everyone a show.

"Remind me to yell at Auntie Rose for buying you this contraption, alright, Muffin."

She harrumphs and head butts me in the neck.

I check the arrival screen and find a seat.

"Remember when I told you a special visitor was coming to spend your birthday with you?" I whisper, rubbing her back. She nods. "That's why we're here; to pick up your special guest. I didn't bring you here to tease you, Muffin. I promise. We'll go on a plane soon."

"We will?"

"Yup. Can you not be sad anymore?" I ask her. "It's your birthday and if you're cranky, the guests will want to leave and take all of the cake with them."

She sits up and stares at me in horror.

"And they might even take the presents."

"Oh no! I'll be good. Promise." She grabs my cheeks and squeezes to stress her point.

"Okay, Miss Five Year Old." I kiss her when she releases me. "Can't believe you're growing so fast; you're practically a grown up."

"No. I'm like the Lost Boys. Never gonna grow up." She snuggles into my chest and yawns.

"I'll be your little Muffin forever."

I chuckle. "Deal."

The arrival board flips over, showing that Bella's flight will arrive in the next thirty minutes. I try texting her again, warning her that I've brought Marley with me in an effort to give her a heads up.

Marley ends up passing out against my shoulder. Her warm breath tickles my neck and she mumbles in her sleep.

"Pooka."

I groan.

She's been talking about getting a damn dog constantly since I returned. Instead of getting her a dog, I bought her a guinea pig as a birthday gift, for a trial run. It's small, furry and terrifying looking. It's been hidden in my bathroom for two days now and I swear it stares at me while I shower and use the bathroom. Hopefully she'll like the little monster and let up on wanting a dog for a bit, because I can't handle the responsibility of walking and potty training a mutt; especially now.

On top of Bella coming into our lives, Rose and Emmett have decided to expand the restaurant. We're working out kinks to either renovate or just open a second location across town, and it's taking a lot of my time.

A swarm of people pour down the escalator and to the baggage carousel. They are loud, but Marley continues snoring in my ear as they push past and out the door. I'm retying the ribbon on the back of her dress when I hear Bella say my name.

It's hesitant and full of fear.

I look up and find her standing three feet away with her hand pressed to her chest. Her eyes are wide and her skin ashen.

"I tried texting you," I blurt out. "And I called. My parents weren't able to keep her and a lot of other things happened, so I didn't have a choice. I had to bring her."

She stares at the child in my arms as I stand up.

"It's fine. Just– I'm surprised, that's all."

Bella steps forward and peeks under the mass of brown curls. "Her pictures don't do her  
justice."

Her hand reaches out and rests on Marley's back. I feel my daughter give a deep sigh and squirm a little. Tears pour down her cheeks as she stares into my eyes.

"I ne– never thought I would have this experience, even after I contacted you. Thank you."

I swallow thickly and follow her over to the carousel. She checked three bags; three, rather, large bags. She struggles pulling them off the belt and I try to help her, but my hands are full with Marley.

Bella points to the biggest suitcase with a big piece of fluorescent tape across the front that reads 'FRAGILE'.

"Those are her presents. I think I went overboard."

I chuckle.

She continues to struggle situating the bags.

"How did you check this all by yourself?" I ask, lifting a small bag onto the bigger suitcase.

"Kate dropped me off at the airport. She walked me into the check-in area," she explains, huffing indignantly as she kicks a suitcase over. "Let's just take the first two out and I'll run back for the other one."

"Yeah, right," I scoff as I shift Marley to my other arm. "That's not gonna happen. Someone could steal it."

Bella bites her lip thoughtfully and tries to situate them yet again. I groan because I realize we're never going to be able to leave the airport if I don't help her. There are too many bags for her to carry by herself.

"Here… you take Marley and I'll grab the bags."

More tears pour down her already wet cheeks and she takes a step back.

"Unless you can live without whatever is in that suitcase," I tell her, kicking a medium sized one, "then this is the only option we have."

"Won't she freak out? Waking up in a stranger's arms?" she croaks.

I shake my head. "She sleeps like the dead." I jump around a couple of times to prove my point. Not so much as a peep from my Muffin.

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, I'm not afraid you're going to run off with her, if that's what you're insinuating. I'll have your bags and you would get lost the second you stepped out those doors." I check my watch. "The party starts in two hours and there is nothing done, so we gotta go. Just carry her."

It isn't a big deal. I'm just asking her to carry her out to the car so we can get the show on the road. She carried her for eight months, so I don't understand the problem now.

It's not a big deal until I place my daughter in the awaiting arms of her birth mother and take a step back.

And proceed to bawl like a baby at the sight.


	10. The Similiarities

**Chapter Ten**

**EPOV**

_**The Similarities **_

Marley wakes up on the drive home and I can tell she's in a significantly better mood.

"Aw, man! I missed your plane coming," she groans, slapping her forehead. "Sorry… lady? Hey, what's your name?"

Bella turns in her seat with a watery smile.

"My name is Isabella, but everyone just calls me Bella." She reaches back and offers her hand. "What's your name, precious?"

"I'm Marley Elizabeth Cullen. Daddy calls me Muffin, Rosie and Em call me Marzipan and Pawpaw calls me Tater Tot 'cause he loves potatoes." Marley yawns into the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I felled asleep. I wanted to see your plane."

"It's all right," Bella assures her. "Maybe your daddy can bring you to the airport when I leave and you can watch my take off from the big windows."

Marley glares at me in the rearview mirror. "Daddy said I'm going to go on a plane. Right, Daddy?"

"Soon, Muffin."

"How come you're here for my birthday party?" Marley asks. "I didn't ever meet you before."

"Your daddy told me a lot about you and I wanted to come give you presents, if you don't mind."

"Heck no!" Marley giggles. "Wait till you see my cake. Do you like cake, Bella?"

"I love cake, especially red velvet."

Marley claps excitedly. "Oh gosh, me too! It's so tasty and I just love it so much. What about ice cream? Do you like ice cream with your cake?"

Bella nods. "I love all ice creams except for coconut. My favorite is mint chocolate chip, though."

Marley gasps and covers her hand with her mouth. "Me too, we could be twins, Bella!"

She kicks the back of my seat. "Daddy, can we keep Bella?"

Bella turns back around and buries her face in her hands. Her shoulders shake with sobs. I reach out blindly and pat her back in an effort to comfort her. As overwhelming as it is for me, it's gotta be much more for her.

"Muffin, we talked about this; you don't keep people," I chuckle.

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Is it time for my party yet?"

"Almost, Bella is going to come home with us and help decorate." I withdraw my hand to shift gears and watch her straighten up, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. "Are you going to help blow up balloons?"

"Can I have some squeaky air?"

"A little bit."

"Okay, then I'll help."

"Squeaky air?" Bella croaks.

I mouth 'helium' while Marley goes off in a long, exaggerated explanation of the air that comes from the big, green tank that makes you talk like Mickey Mouse and makes the balloons float. Somehow the conversation then turns to Disney World and my daughter is heartbroken to learn that Bella has never been.

"Daddy buys year tickets. You should come with us, it's so much fun. Daddy always sings Baby Mine to me when we ride Dumbo. Have you ever see'd Dumbo, Bella?"

I chuckle at my daughter's enthusiasm.

"Of course, I think I have all of the Disney movies, give or take a few," Bella laughs. "What one is your favorite, Marley?"

"Anastasia. She's pretty and I like her singing." Always prideful, Marley breaks out in a rendition of Once Upon A December and I'm shocked when Bella joins in. She turns in her seat again. "Anastasia is one of my top ten favorite movies of all time."

"Really?"

"Yup. I brought some with me actually, but from what your daddy told me, you might have them already."

"We should have a movie party to– wait. My birthday party is today. We can't have it today. But we can have it another day." Marley kicks my seat again. "Daddy, can we have a movie party before Bella goes back home?"

"We'll see, Muffin." I pull into the driveway. "We're home."

Bella stares at the two story home with a sad smile, but doesn't say anything.

"Daddy, can I show Bella my movies…and my room? Can we have ice cream before my party?"

"Marley."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Calm down. Deep breaths. We have a lot of stuff to do before your party starts, but maybe afterwards you and Bella can check out your room, all right?"

She huffs, but nods. "Fine."

I exit the car and open up my daughter's door. "Now I need you to clean your toys off of the porch for me while Bella and I hang up decorations. Can you do that?" I unhook her booster seat and help her out of the car.

She pouts. "But it's my birthday. I'm not supposed to have to do anything."

Bella snorts from the trunk as she grabs one of the smaller bags and the big, gift suitcase.

"How old are we today, Muffin?"

She holds up five fingers.

"Then we have to act like it. Five year olds don't throw tantrums when they get asked to do things."

"But Daddy!" she whines, pouting again. "What happened to me being a Lost Boy? I'm never gonna have to grow up, 'member?"

Bella's full on laughing by the time she slams the trunk closed. Her humor rubs off on Marley and before I know it, both of them are holding their guts. I take the handle of the suitcase and leave the two of them cackling in the driveway.

"Go ahead and laugh, you two. I'll just be inside preparing for a party and eating all of the sorbet ice cream," I taunt, trying to win her over.

I'm not stupid. She's going to be hopped up on enough sugar by the end of the day. She can either have sorbet ice cream or nothing, until its cake time.

"That's okay, Daddy," Marley laughs. "Sorbet tastes like Pawpaw's special sodas. Blech!"

My sugar monster hates anything sugar-free. Should have known.

I walk into the house and find that everything's already done. Purple and white streamers hang from every viable surface. There's a banner declaring it Marley's birthday.

"Surprise, babe!" Rose calls from the kitchen. "We decided to bake the cake here and figured we'd get a head start on decorating for you."

She pops into the room as Bella and Marley enter the house, still laughing about something.

Rose's eyes light up and she straightens her purple hued dress.

"Ladies, I must warn you. My husband is running around here somewhere with helium filled balloons and silly string," she greets.

Marley brightens at the idea of both, and takes off to find her uncle. Bella shuffles nervously to my side and offers her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Oh, I know who you are." Rose smiles and pulls her in for a long hug. "I know who you are."

Something about the hug or the words brings on the waterworks for both of them and Rose offers to take Bella up to my room to freshen up.

"Jesus, is that thermal wear? You've got to be boiling alive," Rose says, pulling her up the stairs.

"Just a little," Bella laughs before they disappear.

I head to the kitchen to check out the cake. Five tiers of rainbow colored frosting.

Obnoxiously loud and bright, just like my kid. There's a big number five resting on the top.

Marley's screams fill the house and she rounds the corner. "SAVE ME, DADDDDDYYYYYYYY!" she pleads, jumping into my arms as Emmett rounds the corner.

"I'm gonna eat you, Marley," he laughs in a high-pitched, helium-induced voice as he douses us with hot pink, silly string.

"Thanks Emmett. Now she's going to have nightmares about that damn spider again," I growl, as my Muffin trembles in my arms.


	11. The Unexpected

**Chapter Eleven**

**EPOV**

"Ice cream and cake and cake. Ice cream and cake, and cake. Ice–"

"Emmett, for the love of God!" Rose growls. "Set the cake down and can it, before I cut you with this big shiny knife. 'Kay?"

He sets the cake in front of Marley's smiling face and I watch her eyes double in size.

"It's 'actly what I wanted!" she cheers. "Bella, look, five cause I'm five, and rainbow cause all the colors are my favorite!"

I swallow the lump in my throat. It's been three hours and she's already bonded with her birthmother. She doesn't know who Bella is, but she will by the end of the night.

Mom looks at me from across the table and smiles. "Light the candle, sweet boy. She's going to have a conniption if you take any longer."

"Yeah, Daddy, hurry! I got lots of wishes today."

I reach over with a grill lighter and watch the candle spark. Rose explains to my daughter that it's a sparkler candle for a more dramatic flair.

We sing Happy Birthday and Marley stares at the candle intently. Her little lip is pulled between her teeth as she makes her wishes.

"The end," she says, leaning up and blowing the candle out in one breath.

Everyone, including Marley, claps excitedly and Rose passes the big, silver, serving knife over to Bella. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She gives me a hesitant smile and I nod, letting her know it doesn't bother me. Rose usually helps with the cake carving anyways.

She asks Marley where to make the first cut and rests her hand on top of hers to help.

"Red velvet, Bella. Our favorite," she whispers in a way only a five year-old can; inexplicably loud.

Bella leans down and kisses her head. "I saw, precious."

Dad wraps his arm around my shoulder and gives me a comforting squeeze. "You alright, son?"

I nod, not taking my eyes off of Marley and her new, best friend.

Ever since she woke up from her nap, it's been Bella this and Bella that. And the few people that have popped in for her party are starting to notice.

My brother is skeptical of this instantaneous connection between Bella and my daughter.

If they are together, he isn't far away, staring intently and eavesdropping. Typical slimy, lawyer behavior, but I let him have his fun because he's only looking out for Marley's best interest.

The cake is distributed and Marley whispers something in Bella's ear.

Bella's nose reddens and I can tell she's about to cry. It's been a regular occurrence since we met in Seattle. She swallows and breathes out before nodding her head and opening her arms.

I watch my daughter climb into her lap and reach for her plate of cake. They talk quietly until Marley notices that Bella hasn't touched hers. Instead of calling her out on it she simply fills her spoon with a big bite and offers it to the woman that looks so much like her it's insane.

"Taste it."

And she does attempt to get the entire bite into her mouth. Marley laughs at the bright blue icing that surrounds her mouth. Everyone's eyes are on the two of them as Marley leans in and kisses her square on the mouth.

"Yum! Sugar kisses from Bella." She coos, licking her sugary lips. "Best. Ever."

Bella's face pinches and Rose manages to get Marley out of her lap before she rushes out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Marley whimpers.

"No, Marzipan. Bella's just got a lot of love right now," Rose explains, brushing her hair out of her face. "Remember when Daddy was so happy and full of love that it came out of his eyes?"

Marley nods.

"Bella's just got a bunch of love coming out of her eyes today, Marz. That's all."

She nods again, but it's unconvincing and I can't have my Muffin sad on her big day.

"Let's go check on her, Muffin." I say, lifting her into my arms.

We find Bella in the hall next to the kitchen with her palms pressed into her eyes.

"Bella, Marley wanted to check on you," I whisper.

"Uh… just give me a second," she says, turning her back on us.

Marley wiggles out of my hold and shuffles over. "Bella… Rosie said you got love and happy coming out of your eyes. Is that true?" She asks softly and hesitantly as she reaches out and wraps her arms around Bella's middle. "It's okay to cry when you are full of love and happy."

A piercing sob falls from Bella's lips as she turns and pulls my sweet, five year-old into her arms. She cradles Marley's chin and looks her straight in the eye.

"It's true, precious. I am so full of love right now that I don't know what to do with it, so I'm crying."

"And happy, you're happy, too?"

"So happy, Marley, you couldn't imagine how happy I am today."

"Then come sit down and have cake. Then we get to open presents. No one will laugh at you for crying. If they do, I'll have Uncle Emmett beat them up, okay?"

Bella smiles and then nods. "Go ahead and make sure no one ate my piece. I'll be in there in a second."

"Okay," Marley sings, skipping back to the dining room, yelling the whole way. "Uncle Emmett! You better not be touching my Bella's cake. She's my special guest today and I will smash your face in the pink icing if you did."

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"To be honest, no, I'm not," she cries. "This was a lot harder than I imagined it being. She's just so mesmerizing and she says things that make me keep losing it like a nutcase. Your guests probably think I'm unstable or something and I apologize for that. I'm trying but it's really hard–"

I pull her into my arms and let her fall apart. Her hair is just as soft as Marley's and it smells like flowers. I rock her back and forth until she calms down. We just sit there holding one another.

Just a father, comforting his daughter's birthmother.

I try not to think too much about how soft and warm she is. She feels good in my arms and that won't do. Emotions are high and feelings are bound to cross.

I have to remind myself that she's here for Marley and pull away, clearing my throat. "We should get back in there. She's going to want to open presents soon. As soon as the guests leave, we'll sit down to talk."

She nods and wipes her face on the inside of her shirt.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You say that a lot."

"It's the only thing I can say. A million times will never be enough."

I nod and lead Bella back into the dining room. Everyone looks worried and curious, except for Marley who is glaring at anyone that stares for a moment too long.

"Hey. Stop staring. It's rude. Right, Daddy?"

"It is Muffin." I chuckle. "How's your cake?"

"It's good. So good!" she exclaims. "Can I have presents now?"

**~MM~**

"You're not sleeping with Pooka in your bed. He needs to sleep in his cage, Muffin," I argue.

We've been going over this for the past two hours. That damn guinea pig has shit on my couch and peed all over her, but she refuses to put it down, except when she had to clean herself up. She rubs its head lovingly and I watch it snuggle into her shirt.

"Aw, so cute," she coos, before glaring up at me. "What if he has nightmares and gets scared, Daddy? He needs to be able to climb into my bed like I climb into yours."

"That's the thing about guinea pigs, Marley," Bella whispers softly. "They have only good sleeps; no bad ones. Pooka is going to sleep downstairs where it's warm in the living room and just knowing that you're upstairs will keep him happy."

Marley hangs on every word she says and sighs. "Okay, but he can't stay in his cage all day. Can I bring him to school in my backpack so he won't be lonely?"

"Daddy will be here to take care of him while you're at school," I stress. "But I'm sure Miss Aimee will let you bring him for show and tell."

This seems to appease her for the time being.

We've put off the inevitable for too long.

Marley's bathed and dressed for bed. The giant rat has been fed a carrot and some pellets and the party area has been cleaned. The family is sitting in the living waiting on the three of us.

"Let's go downstairs and say goodbye to everyone, Muffin. And put Pooka in his cage for the night."

She sighs heavily and cradles Pooka like a baby. We follow her silently.

Marley sits on the floor in front of a vacant spot on the couch and pats it. "Bella, will you sit here?"

Bella shuffles nervously. "Actually we want you to come sit with us on the floor so we can have a talk."

"An important talk?" she queries.

I nod and watch her scoot along the carpet. The little monster is holding on to her shirt for dear life.

"What's important?"

I look over at Bella and then at my family.

Jasper is studying everything, but everyone else looks supportive and calm.

"Marley, you remember your story? About how Daddy came to the baby garden and picked you," I started.

She smiles. "Uh-huh. Cause I didn't have no mommy or daddy and you had a whole lot of love to give just one baby so you chose me 'cause I was just the right baby for you."

"That's right. And you remember how babies are made?"

"When a lady and a guy like each other a whole bunch, they get together and make a baby to show the world their love," she explains, rubbing the fur ball in her arms. "But sometimes the mommy doesn't have what it takes to be a mommy, so she gives her baby to the 'doption garden. Right, Daddy?"

"Right again, Muffin," I croak.

Bella reaches out and pats my leg comfortingly, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, sometimes a baby winds up in the adoption garden by accident and the mommy gets really sad and tries to find them."

Marley's brow furrows and her arms tighten around Pooka who takes everything in stride, even though his eyes are bulging.

"Was I an accident?" She asks softly. "My mommy didn't want me to go to the garden?"

Bella sniffles into a tissue and her hand squeezes my leg harshly.

"Your mommy was really sick when you came into the world, Muffin. And she was sick for a long time afterwards. Bad people told her lies, but she found out the truth and you know what? She tried so hard to find you."

"Did she find me?"

I nod.

Her eyes shoot over to Bella for a second and then back to mine in panic. "Is she gonna take me away?"

Jasper leans onto his elbows and studies Bella.

"No, Muffin. She would never take you away from me," I soothe. "You're my baby and I'm your daddy, remember?"

Her lip quivers for a moment before she sets Pooka on the floor and launches herself at me. She leans in and whispers. "I knew she was my mommy just like you knew I was your baby."

The whole room instantly falls apart.

**Sorry for the delay *insert random excuses***


	12. The Question

**All my thanks to Midnight Cougar and her loving recommendation over on Rob Attack :D I am receiving tons of love today and I'll admit that it is in fact coming out of my eyes **

**Chapter Twelve**

**EPOV**

_**The Question **_

Never one to do what is expected; Marley pulls back and stares at me for a few minutes as tears dribble down my cheeks. Every person sitting in my living room is crying at the moment... except for the little girl in my arms, as well as my brother.

She reaches up with a chubby little finger and picks up a tear, just staring at it.

"If Bella is my mommy, does that mean I have another daddy?" she asks in a tiny voice.

"Because I already have the bestest daddy and I don't want a new one."

Of course that makes me cry harder.

Bella releases her death grip on my leg and touches Marley so delicately, like she's afraid of breaking her.

"No, sweetheart. Sometimes a… mommy…" Her voice cracks, but she swallows and continues. "Sometimes a mommy decides to have a baby on her own. Without a daddy."

"Like Daddy? When he chose to go to the baby garden and get me without a mommy?"

Marley asks, clutching the front of my shirt tightly in her hand.

"Just like that, Muffin," I whisper. "Sometimes a mommy has so much love to give that she chooses to have a baby without a daddy."

"But something happened and I got lost in the baby garden," she mumbles. "And Daddy found me and gived me a whole big family."

Bella offers her a watery smile and nods. Marley ponders this new information while my family watches intently.

Rose puts the guinea pig in the cage before it can chew through an electrical cord and I wait for my baby to catch up. When she does she leans over and stares at Bella.

"We have the same hair."

A sob slips from between my lips before I can catch it.

I don't think I've ever cried as much as I have in the past two weeks. Hopefully we'll be able to relax a little after all of the heavy because I sure as hell could use a break.

"Other than your eyes, you look just like I did when I was younger," Bella explains. "I have some pictures out in the car that I'll show you later."

Marley reaches up and pulls me down to her level.

"Can I call her Mommy? Or do I call her Bella?" she asks.

"You can call her anything you want, Muffin. I want you to be comfortable," I whisper.

Her lip trembles. "I don't know. I'm sorry." She rubs her eyes; a telltale sign that she's getting overwhelmed, on top of being tired.

"It's all right, Muffin. This is a lot to put on you." I rub her back. "Why don't we go to sleep? And when we wake up, we'll all feel better, all right?"

"Can I sleep in your room?" she whines.

"Of course baby, go upstairs and I'll say goodbye to everyone and meet you there."

She's silent as she walks across the living room and climbs the stairs. I listen for the sound of my bedroom door and wait for it to click shut before I can breathe again.

"How could she possibly know that Bella was her mother?" Mom asks thickly.

"She's always been too smart for her own good," Dad reasons, "and extremely observant."

"And incredibly overwhelmed," Rose defends. "I think it's time for everyone to leave and let Edward make sure she's alright."

Bella stands up with everyone else. "Can someone give me a ride to my hotel?"

The pitter-patter of feet from the second floor catches my attention as Marley flings herself against the railing.

"You're leaving already?" she asks in a defeated voice. "I thought she would be here when I wake up, Daddy?"

"I'm sure Bella would feel more comfortable in a hotel tonight, Muffin. Our couch isn't very comfortable," I tell her.

"Bu– but…" Her face pinches. "She can have my room. And when we wake up, everything will be better."

I sigh and try to figure out how I can make this right. Running a hand over my jaw I turn to Bella with a pleading look. "What do you think?"

"I–" She looks over at Jasper. "I think it would be best if I went to my hotel room."

"No. What do you think?" I stress. "Don't worry about anyone else."

My father and Emmett pull my brother out of the room with Rose and Mom following closely behind.

"Call me tomorrow, babe," Rose calls before the front door slams shut.

**~MM~**

****"There are towels in the hall closet, second door on the left," I explain, pulling an extra blanket from the top shelf of Marley's closet. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge, except for the applesauce. She'll have a hissy fit if she wakes up and there isn't any left."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bella asks quietly, as she clutches one of Marley's pink, lacy pillows to her chest.

"She's overwhelmed and wants you here when she wakes up," I sigh. "I don't know anything anymore, to be honest. I'm just as lost as she is at this point."

"Then we're all on the same page." She smiles sadly. "I'm sorry this is difficult for the two of you."

"We'll get past it. Probably not tomorrow or the next day, but we will." I yawn. "My room is just down the hall if you need anything. She'll sleep like the dead, so just knock."

She nods and says a quick goodnight.

I find Marley in the middle of my big bed with her stuffed monkeys. "She's staying?"

I nod and climb under the covers. "Right down the hall in your bedroom, Muffin. No need to worry; she'll be here when you wake up."

She tucks her monkeys into the covers and kisses their heads.

"Are you alright, Marley?" I ask when she settles against my chest. "Do you want to talk to Daddy about what you're feeling now that we're alone?"

She yawns into my shirt and pulls the comforter over our heads. We usually do this when we share secrets, so I know she's bottling something in.

"Is she going to go back to Washington and forget about me?"

"She will go home eventually, but she'll never forget you, Muffin," I whisper. "When she does go home, you can talk to her on the phone and send her pictures on the computer."

She nods. "My heart is feeling funny, Daddy," she whines softly. "I wanted a mommy, and now she's here and I just…"

I swallow thickly. "I know, Muffin. We're all a little tired and confused right now, but we're going to spend a lot of time making sure that you understand before Bella goes home." I kiss the top of her head, "because you're the most important thing."

"Really?"

I nod. "To me … and to Bella."

She yawns again and burrows into my chest.

"I'm tired. Will you sing me to sleep, Daddy?" she asks.

I pull her closer to me and start to sing. "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember…" I pat her back and listen to her tiny voice.

"…And a song someone sings… once… upon a December."

We're both asleep before the song finishes.

**~MM~**

Marley wakes up first and shuffles into the bathroom. I lie in bed while she washes her hands and listen to her walk to my bedroom door. She slips out of the room and I'm quick to my feet following.

She stops in front of her door and rests her ear against it for a second. She knocks softly and frowns.

I wait as she opens the door and sneaks inside, leaving it wide open.

The sound of her footy pajamas sliding across the hardwood floors and then whispered voices draws me towards the room.

"Can I come lay with you for a minute?" Marley asks Bella nervously.

"Of course, precious, come up here," Bella replies hoarsely.

They get settled under the covers and Marley pulls the blanket over their heads.

"What are we doing under here?" Bella whispers.

"Daddy says that this is a secret club. When you get under the blankets, you can share stuff. Secret stuff that nobody else knows," Marley explains.

The blanket rustles for a second.

"What do you want to talk about in our secret club, Marley?" Bella asks hesitantly.

"A lot of stuff. I don't know what comes first."

I slide down the wall and listen intently.

"We have time, sweetie. Just pick one and we'll talk."

"Daddy said you're going to go home, to Washington when we are done," Marley mumbles sadly. "But that you won't forget me, and we can talk on the phone."

"Of course I'm not going to forget about you, Marley. You've been in my heart and in my mind since you were just a little bean in my belly. Nothing's going to change that."

"Like Tarzan and his person-mommy?" Marley asks humming a song. "Like that?"

"Exactly like that. Except Tarzan's real mommy went to heaven and they weren't able to talk. But you and me, we'll be able to talk all of the time on the phone and I'll come down and visit whenever I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

More rustling. Marley must be pulling out her pinky swears.

"What else do you want to talk about?"

A loud growl rings through the room and they both laugh.

"My tummy is hungry," Marley giggles.

"Let's go make breakfast. Your daddy told me you know how to make pancakes."

"With bacon on the inside. I'm the best pancake maker. Daddy says so and so does Pawpaw."

"Are we done sharing secrets for now?"

"One more."

"What is it?"

I stand up so I can slink downstairs when I hear Marley's soft voice.

"Daddy said I could call you whatever I wanted. I always wanted a mommy. Can I call you Mommy, Bella?"

So much for having dry eyes today.

**Let me ask you a question. Do you like zombies? If the answer is yes get over to darkNnerdy's story Outbreak because it is amazing! That is all :D**

**Follow me on twitter for the up and up at PandorasFF**


	13. The Nail Salon

**I know, I know. I'm late. I suck. *insert other insults* **

**Everyone knows I prewrite all of my stories and that I like to have one in the bag to upload the day my current WIP becomes complete.. well as much as I hate admitting it, I do not have an extra story waiting in the wings. I'm scrambling to write one *nods* 8 chapters in and it's got all the things to make everyone happy. Longer chapters, cute kids, animals, family *cough* Uncleward *cough* but yeah.. **

**sorry it's late**

**Now *clears throat* is everyone ready for a tearfree chapter?**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**EPOV**

_**The Nail Salon**_

"Marley, I think your daddy was right," Bella says, pointing to her plate with the end of her fork. "Those have to be the best pancakes I've ever had the pleasure of eating."

Marley's smile is a mile wide and lights up the whole room. "Thank you."

I watch her drown the last piece of pancake on her plate with more syrup than necessary. She's always been a little sugar bug and now I know why. The bottom of Bella's plate is covered in leftover syrup.

Sugar dependency must be hereditary.

Marley and I watch her reach for a pancake from the middle of the table and roll it up.

She drags it around the plate soaking up the leftover syrup and shoves it in her mouth before realizing she's got an audience.

"What?"

"You got butter and syrup on your shirt," Marley cackles, reaching for a pancake and doing the same thing.

Bella wipes her shirt off and grabs her empty plate and mine. But I stop her.

"I got this," I argue.

"Daddy always does the dishes after Nana cooks. Those are the rules of being a Prince Charming," Marley explains. "And it's good manners."

Bella nods and hands me the plates.

"You can sit with me while I finish," Marley says hopefully. "Mo- mommy."

She's tried the word out a few times in the past hour, but it still hangs her up. Bella and I stopped reacting after the second or third time, but there's still that change in the air when Marley says it. Tension grows thicker and Bella gives in to whatever's been asked of her.

As do I.

Somehow I get conned into taking them to the mall to get their nails painted.

Apparently, one of Marley's little friends at school goes with her mom and for some reason that particular event is at the top of a very lengthy list of things she wants to do with Bella.

Marley stuffs the last bite of pancake in her mouth and jumps off her stool.

"Imma cho het beddy," she exclaims, running out of the room and up the stairs.

"I think she said she's going to go get ready," Bella laughs.

"You're already picking up on her language. You'll fit right in around here," I chuckle.

She wipes down the table and leaves to get ready without another word.

**~MM~**

Nail salons smell like ass.

I seriously got a contact buzz from the fumes within seconds of entering. Marley pulled her shirt over her nose and asked Bella if it was normal, to which Bella replied that it was.

Luckily, each table is set up with a small portable fan and the tech assigned to Marley turns it on to deflect the odor from my baby girl's face.

They sit side by side as their techs pull out various tools. Marley asks a hundred and one questions and Bella is there to explain and help her through it all. I'm sitting across the room watching them and listening.

"What's that?" Marley asks, pulling her hands in her lap.

"It's just a scrub brush to make sure your nails are really clean. That way the paint will stay on longer," Bella explains as her tech uses the tool on her. "See, it doesn't hurt, it kind of tickles actually."

Marley gets through the buffing and scraping and laughs when her tech rubs a gritty substance into her hands, wrists and arms.

"Now you go with your mommy back to the sink and rinse real good, 'kay?" the woman asks.

Marley stiffens for a second, but nods and slides off the chair. She follows Bella back to the sink and waits patiently for her turn.

"How come there's sand in this soap?"

"It's to get all the dead skin off and make you smooth," Bella whispers, rubbing a towel up and down her arms. "Feel my arms now."

Marley reaches out and smiles.

"Exactly. Let's go pick our color now."

Marley picks an outrageous, neon green color for herself, and scowls at Bella's modest navy blue.

"S'boring, Mommy. We should get matching nails. Wouldn't that be cute? Sooo cute."

Bella relents and sits back down with a bottle of bright green polish.

"You're going to have to stop doing that, you know," I chuckle from my seat.

She looks over her shoulder and frowns. "What?"

"Letting her have her way every time she calls you that."

"You're right. I'm letting her get away with a lot, aren't I?"

"She's testing you. To see how far you're going to let her bend you, that's all. Try using the word 'no' a few times, but don't get disheartened when she turns into a brat."

"You and your mommy be matching," the tech tells Marley as she lacquers up her nails. " Both very beautiful."

"Thank you," Marley blushes.

They talk back and forth as ten little nails are covered with fluorescent green polish.

Somehow or another, the topic of Bella is brought up and Marley talks the woman's ear off about how her mommy found her after her daddy took her from a garden of babies.

The woman looks confused, but smiles and nods for Muffin's benefit.

"And now we get to spend a lot of time together before she goes back to Washington." She turns to Bella with a frown. "When do you have to go back to Washington?"

"Not any time soon, precious."

Marley finds the one drawback from getting her nails painted at a fancy salon.

Sitting under a UV light for ten minutes to ensure that she has completely dry nails, proves to be a difficult task for a five year old. I wind up sitting next to Bella with her in my lap to make her stay still.

I treat them to a late lunch in the food court and ice cream afterwards. Mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone with crushed Oreos folded in, is the usual for Marley.

We sit outside by an in ground fountain and I watch them interact with each other.

Marley's ice cream melts faster than she can eat it, so she and Bella switch back and forth as they talk.

"Did you know that Daddy named me after his favorite place to go camping?" Marley asks, licking her ice cream quickly.

"No."

"He did. 'Marley' means seaside meadow. Right, Daddy?"

"Right, Muffin; a pleasant seaside meadow."

Bella smiles. "My mommy named me 'Isabella' and that means pledged to God in Hebrew," she laughs. "Though 'Bella,' what everyone calls me, means beautiful in Italian."

"I like 'Bella' more," Marley says, passing her messy cone over and taking the clean one. "The nail lady was right, you know. My mommy is beautiful."

Surprisingly, no tears are shed but that warm feeling in the middle of my chest spreads.

We window shop on the way out of the mall and Marley falls asleep in the car on the way home.

"My parents want to get together in the next few days. They'd like to get to know you better and there wasn't a whole lot of time yesterday, what with the mishaps and the party. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not," she replies with a smile. "I do need to figure out if I'm going to my hotel today or not."

"You could stay at the house if you want. Marley would probably like that, but I don't want you to feel pressured into anything." I shift gears and drum my fingers on the steering wheel. "You probably have people back home that would like to hear from you. Your friend… Kate, was it? She's probably worried about you."

"There isn't anyone in Washington worth worrying about, Edward," she says softly. "And Kate doesn't know that I'm here meeting Marley. I didn't tell her when I found you guys."

"Why?"

"Because she knew that my daughter lived and helped my dad cover up everything."

I tap the brakes too roughly and we both lurch forward against our seatbelts.

"It's just a hunch," Bella coughs, pulling at her belt. "But I've always felt weird around her after the accident. Like something had changed between the two of us. She didn't even react when I told her about finding the papers."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is."

Marley snores loudly from the backseat and we laugh.

"Well it's your choice. She's probably going to sneak into my room anyway, so you can have hers for your stay."

"I'll think about it. I, uh… wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well, Marley keeps talking about flying on a plane and stuff. I don't know how long my visit will be, but I'd like to talk to you about taking her to Disney World before I leave. We could go for a weekend or something. I'll pay for everything, of course."

"We have year passes. I'm sure we can work something out."

"Really?"

I shrug. "She's bound to have a teacher planning day coming up soon, and if not, it won't hurt anyone for her to take a long weekend. She'll love the idea of flying down though."

"Who's flying?" Marley calls from the back seat.

"Muffin, I don't think you ever nap for more than ten minutes at a time," I laugh.

"Who's flying?" she asks again.

"No one," I shrug.

She pouts and kicks my seat. "Mommy, who's flying?"

And for the first time since she started using the 'mommy card,' Bella doesn't give in.

Good for her.

* * *

**All my thanks to darkNnerdy for proofing and assuring me that this chapter would be tearfree. The handholding during my current work in progress is incredibly helpful and nice considering we are two people that believe in personal bubbles**

**bigger thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for the extra polishing and helping me make this story my best yet**

**And thanks to you, my readers and all around lovely friends. Without you I wouldn't have the courage to upload anything in the first place.**

**Follow me on twitter for sneak peaks and updates at PandorasFF :D**


	14. The Home Videos

**Dear person constantly flaming this story. Grow some balls. Sign your shit.**

**Chapter Fourteen**  
**EPOV**

After five years of being Marley's sole provider and caregiver, I find it a little strange to sit back and watch another person do the things I'm used to doing on my own.

Like getting her up and dressed for school.

Monday morning was a nightmare.

Having spent the past three days attached at the hip with her birth mother, Marley lost it when she found out she had to go to school and that Bella couldn't spend the day with her class. Tears were shed, a bowl of cereal was thrown and broken on the kitchen floor and my Muffin ended up getting grounded from cartoons for her nasty behavior.

Her teacher wound up moving her lady bug to red instead of the usual green lily pad on the behavior chart and for the first time since she started school, I got a call from Miss Aimee to discuss my daughter's attitude.

Tuesday was a little better.

The tears were there and she wound up getting a yellow lily pad. Together, Bella and I sat Marley down to explain that if her attitude didn't change Bella would be going and staying at a hotel.

Here we are Wednesday morning and it's been smooth sailing for the most part.

Bella makes French toast for breakfast. She helps Marley get ready and irons her little uniform. She even braids her hair into a crown on her head, something I don't know how to do.

All while I sit back and watch, jingling my keys nervously.

We pile into my car and drive across town to the school in silence. Bella has convinced Marley into apologizing for her behavior, so we walk her inside and wait for her to talk with Miss Aimee. And then we're at a standstill.

The past two days were tense after dropping Marley off. Both of us just sort of stood by the phone waiting for a call from the school, worried that Marley was throwing temper tantrums. Tuesday we decided that although she was acting like a brat, we would still plan the trip to Disney.

It makes Bella nervous when I ask her opinion on things, but I don't know what else to do. I've never done mutual parenting until now, so I'm just trying to go with the flow.

The flight is booked and our hotel reservations made. We'll be leaving next Thursday and return on Monday morning.

Marley waves goodbye and shoos us out the door with one dainty little hand. Both Bella and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That went better," she laughs.

"Yup."

Not having to sit around the phone worrying about Marley gives us ample time alone and I'm unsure as to what to do. We just sort of sit in the living room in awkward silence.

I have classical music playing on the television. My laptop in on my lap as I go over a few contracts for Rose and Emmett. Bella produces a small stack of paperback books from her suitcase and flips through one at the other end of the couch.

It takes thirty minutes of avoiding each other's wayward glances for her to crack. Her book is tossed on the coffee table and she gives a heaving sigh.

"Let's talk, Edward. I'm bored and this is awkward."

I shut my laptop and set it on the coffee table next to her book. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," she huffs, throwing her hands in the air. "Both you and Marley pouted and bribed me into staying here rather than going to a hotel, so why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to be doing while she's at school?"

"Would you rather stay at a hotel?"

She growls.

_Could my daughter be any more like her birth mother?_

"No. I like being here, but it's just awkward when she isn't around. I'm not trying to come off as needy or anything, but entertain me. _Please."_

I scratch my head and think.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I can take you to our local haunts… if you want."

"Will Marley be upset if you take me to these places without her?" she asks. I reply with a nod. "Then no."

I try to come up with something, but come up short. When Marley insisted on Bella staying in her room, I never thought about the six hours a day that she would be at school. I have no idea how to entertain this woman.

"Do you want to see Marley's home videos?" I ask finally. "We have DVDs under the television. They're all labeled."

She bites her lip. "Really?"

I nod. "Help yourself."

She crawls over to the entertainment center and I grab my laptop trying very hard not to stare at the way her jeans hug her ass.

So it's been a while for me since I've spent alone time with a woman.

An attractive woman.

Her name was Jane and it was years ago. Jane and I were together for a few months when Marley was two, but I never brought her around. The relationship was purely physical and only took place when I was able to get a sitter for Marley. I wasn't looking to find a mother for my daughter, but wanted normalcy, and for a while it worked.

Until Jane wanted more and I flounced.

Bella brings out reactions in me that are unfamiliar.

Three days in the same house with an attractive female that is completely devoted to my little one and I'm more than smitten.

And then I remind myself that said female is merely devoted to my little one because of their blood relations.

She's beautiful, undoubtedly so. With her long red-brown hair, her big expressive eyes and contagious smile.

Her tits are a-maz-ing.

There's a physical attraction between the both of us, but the hesitance and constant reminder that we're here for one reason and one reason only – Marley – hangs thickly in the air.

Bella flips through the DVD case and pulls a disk out. "This won't bother you if I watch it in here?"

I shake my head and keep my eyes transfixed on the computer screen. She grabs the remote and flops down next to me on the couch before pressing play.

"_Daddy, I don't want to."_

"_What don't you want to do, Muffin?" I ask from behind the camera as she stomps her little foot._

"_Don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay wif you."_

_The camera jostles as I lean down so that we're on the same level._ "_What happened to my big girl who was so excited to start school last night? Did you eat her?"_

_She giggles despite herself. "No. I was s'ited, but now... I wanna stay wif you."_

"_Are you a big girl, Muffin?"_

_She nods._

"_Then I want you to look into the camera and tell everyone what a special day it is. Can you do that for Daddy?"_

_She pulls at one of her pigtails nervously, but turns her big blue eyes directly at the camera._

"_Hi. I'm Marwey Elizabef Cuwwen and today I start school." Her face falls and her eyes fill with tears. "But I weawy don't want to. I wanna stay wif my daddy… always."_

_The camera shakes for a second, I curse softly as I try to find the off button and set it on the ground not realizing that it's still recording. It's pointed towards the sky as I talk to Marley in hushed tones._

"_You know daddy loves you, right?"_

_The camera falls over and shuts off._

I clear my throat.

"She was so excited to start school. We packed her little backpack probably twenty times the night before to make sure she had everything and then she clammed up right outside the doors of her classroom."

Bella wipes her eyes as she stands up to get another DVD.

"Monday and Tuesday were pretty much a cake walk compared to the first three weeks of pre-k, trust me," I laugh. "She used about every excuse she thought would work. She even hid all of her shoes in a suitcase under her bed for two days. I think that's what got her addicted to rain boots. They were the only ones I had because they were in my car."

Another DVD is placed in the player.

An elfin face pops up on the screen.

"_This is Alice Brandon reporting from the Cullen estate on a very important day. A day no one in history will ever forget," Alice says with a straight voice as she walks backwards into the kitchen where everyone is waiting. "Miss Marley Elizabeth Cullen turns one years old only once in a lifetime._

"_Marley, share with the world how you are feeling right at this very moment," she insists as she shoves the camera in the face of a fat and cranky baby that's sitting on my lap._ _Marley's cheeks are bright red from fever and she has four fingers shoved in her mouth._ _I try pushing the camera away, but Alice just shoves it in my face._

"_Alice, she's teething. Go bug Jasper."_

"_Ah, Daddy Cullen… you're little girl is one years old. Practically a grown up. How does it feel, old man?" Alice taunts._

_I glare at her over the camera._

"_Come on, Edward," Jasper calls from across the room. "Let Alice have her fun."_

"_Thank you, baby."_

_I frown at my brother and stand up. Marley then starts to wail._

"_I'm going to get her some more Tylenol. Mom, can you help?"_

_My mom shuffles behind me as the camera turns back on Alice._

"_Edward Cullen, you're going to thank me for recording such a momentous occasion. Sure she's a cranky devil child right now, but you can't get these memories back." She sticks her tongue out as Jasper slinks up behind her and rests his chin on her shoulder. "What do you have to say to your niece, baby?" she then asks Jasper._

_He winks at the camera. "Happy birthday, Marley. We love you and hope those teeth stop bothering you so you can enjoy some cake. Hopefully by your second birthday we'll have you a little cousin to play with and boss around."_

_Alice rolls her eyes and swats his chest._

"_Happy Birthday Mars. We love you, kiddo. Alice Brandon, signing off."_

The video turns to a slideshow of pictures from the party.

"Who was that?" Bella asks.

"Alice... she was my brother's fiancé." My phone chirps. "It's time to go pick up Marley. You wanna stay and watch these or come with me?"

"I'll come with you," she decides, stretching her arms above her head. Her shirt rides up, showing off a large, angry, red scar along her abdomen. I avert my eyes and she notices pulling the fabric back down.

"Sorry. I–"

"No. I'm sorry for staring."

"It's from her, just so you know. C-section." She bites her lip and leads the way out the door.

We're almost at the school when she brings up Alice again.

"Did she have to work? She wasn't at the party Friday night and your brother was in a less than pleasant mood."

I grit my teeth for a second before explaining the situation. "Alice is no longer welcome in my house or around my family whatsoever. And Jasper isn't just a dick towards you because he's trying to protect Marley. He thinks you're after my family's money."

She gapes like a fish at my admission.

"Alice swept into his life like a tornado and then she left town after she drained his bank account and broke his heart." I reach out and squeeze her leg. "It's not just you, Bella. He thinks any new person in any of our lives is after money."

She looks down at my hand and then back up at me.

"With damn good reason."

**Soo there's your answers about Jasper and his shitty attitude. originally Alice was supposed to be cannon Alice with spikey hair and tons of energy. I have no idea how this Alice came about. So let's add one more name to the chopping block, shall we?**

**People readers want dead:**

**Charlie**

**Kate**

**Alice**

**There's an outtake in Marley's Toy Chest on my profile. It's written in BPOV starting from the beginning of her story and almost catches up to where we are. **

**Also, Marley's Mother is up for Fic of the week over on the lemonade stand along with some really amazing stories! I'd appreciate the vote :D **

**www dot tehlemonadestand dot net **


	15. Favorites

**Happy Friday, enjoy **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**EPOV**

Wacky Wednesday is practically a holiday in the Marley-Edward household.

Mike's Pizzeria has half priced pizzas and bottomless drinks on Wednesday nights, so it's only natural for us to stop there on the way home from school for an early dinner.

Bella and Marley sit across from me in our usual booth, coloring on a place mat with a pack of crayons given to us by the hostess. Bella looks at me out of the corner of her eye a couple of times, but remains relatively quiet until our drinks and cheese sticks are served. Marley is elbow deep in fried cheese and marinara when she speaks.

"I want to pay for the entire surprise," she whispers quickly. "Transportation and accommodations included."

"Not happening. I'm the one that decided to make it a five day... surprise." I look over at Marley, who's busy twirling cheese around her finger. "You don't have to prove anything, Bella."

She sniffs. "Of course I do. I'm a stranger that walked into your family's life without any warning. I have everything to prove to them, to her and to you." She stirs her lemonade with a straw. "So just let me."

"You can pay for one and I'll pay for the other," I reason.

She scowls, but nods anyways.

"What do you and Daddy do while I'm at school?" Marley asks with a mouth full of food.

Bella hands her a napkin. "I actually watched a couple of your home movies."

"Which ones?"

"Your first day of school and your first birthday."

Marley frowns. "Uncle Emmett telled me I was a big baby on my first day. I cried a lot 'cause I wanted to stay with Daddy," she mutters. "It's okay though 'cause now he has you to stay with him while I am at school."

We've tried to steer clear of Bella's leaving, but this is the first time Marley's brought it up.

"Are we ready to order?" The server asks, breaking the tension.

Marley orders her beef and pineapple and my jalapeño and cheddar pizza before she turns to Bella.

"I don't know what your favorite is."

"I'll have just mushroom," Bella says, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll work on favorites next, precious."

They both eat their pizza with a fork and knife, a fact that has me teasing the hell out of them.

"It's not a hereditary tick, you know," Bella explains. "It's a girl thing. We don't like messy hands."

"Yeah," my daughter, who just weeks ago was rolling in the dirt and oinking like a pig, laughs. "I want to work on favorites now, Mommy," she then says, reaching for another mozzarella stick. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. I already know your favorite color is rainbow."

Marley looks ecstatic that Bella remembers this.

"Favorite kid movie?"

_"Fievel Goes West."_

"I don't think I ever sawed that."

"You've never seen that, Muffin," I correct.

"It's what I said." She rolls her eyes.

I chuckle and turn back to my pizza… that I eat with my fingers.

"Your favorite movie is _Anastasia_," Bella says. "What's your favorite memory of all times?"

Without missing a beat, Marley turns to her. "My birthday party when you and Daddy telled me that you were my mommy."

I choke on a bite of pizza and Bella excuses herself from the table. "Bathroom," she croaks.

Marley doesn't realize how deep her words were. No five-year old would know that.

Bella returns with a clean face, free of makeup, but she's more beautiful without that shit anyway.

It's not until after we've eaten and are walking to the parking lot when Marley stops short.

"You never telled me your favorite memory."

"Told, Muffin," I correct. "She never told you her favorite memory."

Again with the eye rolls.

"So what is it?" Marley asks.

Bella kneels down in the middle of the sidewalk and takes both of her hands. "My favorite memory of all times was finding you, precious."

"Really?"

Bella nods. "And before that it was finding out you were in my belly."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, precious. So much."

I clear my throat nervously not wanting to break up the moment. "We're supposed to go to over to Nana and Pawpaw's house for homemade ice cream and brownies, Muffin. Do you have any homework?"

She shakes her head in the negative and we head to my parent's home.

**~MM~**

"You would never guess that they've been separated for five years," Mom whispers as she pops open the ice cream maker.

Marley is sitting on Bella's lap, helping her cut up pecans and cherries for toppings. They whisper secrets and laugh freely.

I can't take my eyes off of them.

"She's good for us, you know?"

I frown. "She's here for Marley, Ma. Just Marley."

"Mmhmm. You've always been a little thick, sweet boy."

I turn away from the duo to give her a speculative look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shakes her head and divvies out the dessert.

"Your brother has decided to take the job in Wilmington, by the way. He'll be leaving soon, but I doubt he'll tell anyone."

"How did you find out?" I stir the melted marshmallow and genuinely try to listen to her.

"Well, I called him at his office yesterday because he's been off more so than usual." She tilts her chin towards the table. "His secretary told me he was no longer employed with Aro Volturi and that he was probably packing for his move later in the week."

"He's just going to up and leave without saying anything?"

Bella looks up, frowning, but I shake my head. She's too in tuned with shit sometimes.

She puts on a mask of indifference and turns back to Marley.

"He needs to get away, Edward. You and I both know how difficult it is for him here.

She's everywhere and he needs to escape." She squeezes my hand around the spoon I'm using. "You've got bigger things to worry about than your brother getting over his heartache."

My eyes drift back to the table.

Bella is rubbing a split cherry on her lips and showing Marley how it's just like lipstick.

They pucker their lips and collapse into a fit of giggles.

"You just make me want to eat your lips."

"If you eat them I can't kiss you anymore and I like kissing you."

Pouts and more giggles follow.

Mom reaches out and pokes my dimpled cheek. "That smile. It's good to see one of my boys happy."

"What am I going to do when it's time for Bella to go home? It's going to gut Marley.

She's so used to having her around already."

I'm so used to having her around.

"It'll all work out, sweetie. Just take it one day at a time."

The pitter-patter of little feet grabs our attention as Marley flings herself at my legs.

"Daddy, stop talking. The ice cream will melt and we'll have to eat soup for dessert," she frowns.

"Aye, aye Captain!" I laugh, picking her up and setting her on my hip. "I made marshmallow goo for you."

She peers into the pot and licks her lips. "My favorite."

Dad pops in as we're doctoring our bowls.

"Hello family!" he greets, tossing his white lab coat on the counter and scooping Marley up and away from the table. "Hello my favorite-est grandchild."

"Pawpaw," she giggles. "I'm your only-est grandchild."

"Well, you're my number one, Tater-Tot." He smothers her with kisses. "Nana told me you were having a rough go at school this week. Wanna come to my office and talk with me after ice cream?"

"Okay," she nods. "Wanna share my ice cream?"

He smiles. "Marley Elizabeth, are you feeling alright?" He presses his lips against her forehead. "You're not warm, but I think you might be coming down with something. You never share dessert, let alone marshmallow goo."

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Mommy and I ate a bunch of cherries and nuts before, so I'm kinda full."

Bella smiles innocently, her plump lips a bright shade of red. "Guilty."

The rest of our time at my parents' house is spent getting to know Bella. I find out that she has a food blog and that it's so successful that she doesn't have to work a normal nine to five job.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I groan theatrically. "We took you to a pizza dive. You probably think I feed our daughter slop."

Everyone besides Marley and myself tense up. It takes me a few minutes to realize why.

Bella's eyes are glassy as she shakes her head. "If I could choose anyone else in the world to have her, it would be you. I'd never question your choices in raising her."

And it means a lot to me her saying that.

**All the thanks to darkNnerdy, she knows why**


	16. Game Night

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

Rose is pouring goblets full of wine and laughing at something Bella's just said, when Emmett jabs me in the ribs with his elbow.

"How's it going with all of this?" He waves his barbeque tongs around. "You've been pretty scarce since Marzipan's birthday."

I rub the back of my neck and turn towards him, away from the picture window I'd been spying on the girls through.

"It's been good. Marley's adjusting better than I thought she would, and Bella's enjoying things for the first time."

He chuckles. "Rose told me the girls had a blast at the zoo. Thanks for letting her go in your place. She's been nervous about Bella. I think she's afraid Marley's going to forget all about her now that she's got a mom."

"Impossible."

Emmett shrugs and closes the grill.

"I think Rose is ready to take the steps necessary to start a family again. She had a lot of fun playing mom with Bella during the field trip."

"Yeah?"

He nods. "She hasn't said it or anything, you know her. I'll have to pry it out of her eventually, but I can tell she's starting to want what we thought we were going to get with Emery."

I swallow hard and turn back to the window in time to see Marley flying through the house with a towel for a cape.

Ever since her visit to the zoo she's been pretending to be different animals.

Today she's a flying squirrel and tried to tell us at breakfast that she could only eat nuts.

Bella got to play good cop while I took the role of bad cop and forced a bowl of cereal down her throat.

Good cop catches me watching and waves before turning back to Rose.

Marley walks up to the window and presses her nose against it with a smile.

"Hey! No pig nose inside the house Missy." Emmett chuckles banging on the glass. "Go tell Rosie to get you some Windex Marz, looks like you're on window duty for the night."

Her giggle is muffled.

"No, dork."

She blows me a kiss and tries to wink; failing miserably and blinking deliberately, before she runs off.

"Your kid is a trip." Emmett laughs.

"Don't I know it?" I hand him his beer. "It's crazy how similar the two of them are."

"I noticed that. Marley is like Bella's clone aside from the eyes." He stops wiping down the grill and turns to me. "Marzipan wasn't one of those test tube babies was she?"

"No." I choke. "She's just got good genes."

"Speaking of jeans. I might be a married man, but I've got two eyes and twenty-twenty vision. Your girl Bella fills out a pair of jeans pretty damn well, wouldn't you say?"

I shake my head but keep quiet. I've known this man for years, and I'm used to the shit he seems to spew out of his mouth constantly.

"That's fine man, you don't have to say anything. I saw you looking though."

The back door slides open and a cape clad Marley steps out barefoot.

"I know I have to put my shoes on, but I wanted to tell you something." She says climbing onto my lap.

"What's that Muffin?"

"I really love you."

Emmett chuckles. "Uh oh. Sounds like she's trying to bait you dude. Watch out."

"I really love you too, Muffin." I kiss her forehead. "Now what do you want?"

She sighs.

"Mommy said I had to ask you if I can have a cookie before dinner. I saw her and Aunt Rose eating one, but she said I had to ask you." She holds up her hands and makes a circle. "It's just a tiny little cookie. Can I please have it now?"

Emmett's laughing and flipping the meats.

"Sure, Muffin." I set her on her feet. "Tell your mother to stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy."

She stops and turns around with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You can't be the bad guy, daddy. It's possible."

"Impossible kiddo." Emmett corrects her.

"Yeah. Impossible. It's what I said." She disappears in the house and heads straight to the kitchen.

"That shits weird," Emmett mumbles. "Tell your mother…"

"Yeah, I know."

**~MM~**

It's way past Marley's bed time and she's starting to get frustrated in her effort to stay awake.

Rose lays a blanket on the bean bag chair underneath the television and tells her she can lay down, but she's determined to be a part of our activities.

She's sitting on Bella's lap and blinking slowly as her mother kicks her Uncle Emmett's ass in Boggle.

Bella's competitive to the point of obsession, and is unwilling to let the game die in a tie. So the three of us, Rose, Marley and I have been watching them go at it.

"I'm holding a kid on my lap and writing faster than you are." Bella tells him, while Rose tallies up the score for what feels like their their fifteenth game. She rubs Marley's arms.

"She's a lucky charm or something." Emmett argues. "Because there's no way you keep getting all of these big words."

"Admit it Emmett," Bella laughs. "I'm more intelligent than you."

He refuses to say the words.

Rose deems Bella the winner.

"That's six wins for Bella and six wins for Emmett." She says nervously and turns to me. "The three of you might have to spend the night at this rate."

Bella picks up the Boggle board and hands it to an exhausted Marley to shake up.

"One more game, McCarty. Winner gets bragging rights, and the loser gets to go to bed licking their wounds."

He nods and cracks his knuckles.

Marley's turned, wrapping herself around Bella, with her face buried in her neck, as Rose hits the timer, motioning for me to follow her into the kitchen.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages, but that game is going in the trash tonight." She tells me as she wraps desserts up in Tupperware. "Bella told me that the two of you were taking Marz to Disney World next week."

I nod.

"I would have invited you guys, but the trip is for Marley and Bella."

"Oh I know, babe. I'm not mad or jealous." She laughs. "I just figured you'd need someone to watch Pooka while the three of you were gone. It's a little strange. The three of you."

"I know, but we're getting used to it."

Emmett pokes his head into the kitchen.

"Marzipan is passed out and the timer went off forever ago so come announce my victory. Bella wants to take the kiddo home tonight."

Bella wins.

Emmett pouts.

Marley sleeps the entire drive back home.

I carry her into the house and up to my bedroom, while Bella grabs a nightgown from her temporary room.

Together we manage to unclothe and redress a completely conked out little girl. Bella tucks her into my bed and kisses her forehead before straightening back up.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." She tells me.

I muffle a yawn into my hand.

"Me neither."

She says goodnight and slips out of my room silently.


	17. Disney World

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

The morning we're scheduled to leave for this surprise trip to Disney World, proves to be very eventful.

I wake up twenty minutes later than planned. I jump about three feet in the air when I realize that Bella is sitting on my bed, trying to wake both Marley and I up so we can get ready. Once I restart my heart, the fun begins.

We're all scrambling to get last minute things packed and food that will spoil thrown out, when I smack right into a wet, towel clad Bella in the hallway. Trying to right her and keep the both of us from falling to the floor, I wind up ripping the towel from her body.

_Wet, naked_ Bella pressed against me… all _wet_ and _naked-like._ Embarrassment doesn't even begin to describe it, but we managed to get over it with a laugh.

More shit happens as well.

A window on the first floor won't lock, so I call Emmett to come check it out when he has time. Marley also trips down the third stair and splits her elbow wide open, but won't let us go to the hospital because she wants her surprise. We settle on running by my parents' house on the way to the airport so dad can check it out. Three butterfly sutures and a healthy dose of children's Tylenol later, we're deemed fit for travel.

It's not until we're safely belted in our coach seats that we can relax… and that's just Bella and I.

Marley is freaking out.

Ever since we arrived at the airport and informed her that we were taking a plane to the surprise, she's been bouncing around like a crack-head on crack. Even now she's vibrating between Bella and me.

"Are we 'bout to take off, Daddy?" she asks, leaning over Bella to look out the tiny window. "Mommy, why are those men driving stairs? We didn't use a stair car to get on our plane. No fair! Oooh! Can I meet the captain? Can I see the bath–?"

Bella calmly places her hand over her mouth.

"Breath, precious," she chuckles. "The plane will take off soon and the men use those stairs to clean the windshield of the plane. You might be able to meet the captain when we get to where we're going, and no, the bathrooms are tiny. That's why we went before we got on the plane."

I blink, once. Twice.

This co-parenting thing gets easier by the _freaking_ day let me tell you.

Marley seems satisfied with this knowledge, but starts applauding when the captain comes on the air to inform us to turn off our electronic devices and put our seatbelts on.

Luckily, we've got some pretty cool neighbors that just laugh it off. It being her first flight and all makes it all the more adorable.

She seems all right during takeoff, thanks to Bella's brilliant idea to give her chewing gum.

We spend twenty minutes of the flight trying to teach her how to blow bubbles, but without three front teeth, it proves to be rather difficult. She gives up and asks for her coloring book and crayons.

Bella's smile matches mine.

We've come to an understanding of sorts since I verbally announced our equality. Bella insists on helping with everything and I like it. While Marley is at school, we spend the hours alone pouring over pictures, home videos and first-hand stories of mine and Marley's first five years together. When Marley's home we work together to help with homework, bath time, and we're both there to tuck her into bed.

After a lot of convincing on my part, I talked her into driving my car to the grocery store. She admitted to me before she came that she got nervous driving in a new area, but the store is a ten minute walk from here and a two minute drive. Baby steps.

I notice that the entire time she's here, her cell phone hasn't rung unless it's Rose or my mother, and that worries me.

_Does she truly have nothing waiting for her back in Seattle?_

Would asking her to move to Florida to be closer to us – I mean, to Marley be alright or just wishful thinking?

The flight is short, but the stewardess still stops by and asks if we would like drinks. I opt to share a bottle of water with Marley, and Bella assures that she's fine.

"Look how tiny the bottle is," Marley coos. "Aw… I miss Pooka."

"He'll be fine, Muffin. Rose and Nana are going to go check on him every day."

"And play with him? He likes to be held."

I nod to tell her that they will entertain the little rat.

"Can I know where we are going now, Mommy?"

"Nope," Bella negates, shaking her head. "Surprises are meant to be just that. Surprises."

"Can we play a guessing game? Can I have hints?"

I check the label on the back of my water for sugar content, because she seems to have gotten a second wind.

"You'll really like it."

"That's not a hint. We're doing stuff like a real family. Of course I'm gonna like it!" Marley huffs, rolling her eyes dramatically. She then turns to me. "Daddy, give me a better hint. Pleaseeee."

"This is the surprise, Muffin. You wanted to come on a plane, so here we are. We're getting dropped back off at the airport so we can get our car and go home."

Bella slaps me in the arm. "Don't tease her."

Marley giggles at the sudden abuse. "That's not a very nice hint either."

"You're going to like it, Muffin. Trust us and let us surprise you just this once, alright?"

"Fine."

She pouts the rest of the flight and munches on the bag of pretzels the attendant brings by for her.

**~MM~**

"She's going to know the second we get there," I warn Bella as we pile into the rental car.

"As soon as she sees Epcot center, shit will get _real..._ wicked fast."

She nods and pulls out her phone. "I want to get a picture of that moment."

It happens wicked fast and Bella captures the moment, as Marley freaks out in the back

seat.

"Disney?! Oh, I see the big golf ball! Daddy? Mommy? We're going to Disney? To see Mickey? And Goofy? And Cinderella?"

"Yes, Muffin," I chuckle, as Bella snaps photo after photo.

Marley claps her hands and dances around. "Oh, this is the best ever. _Ever!"_

We spend our first and second day walking around Youtopia, before we venture into the actual park. Marley goes to sleep early and wakes up late every day, completely wiped out from the excitement of giving Bella the best first Disney experience ever.

I buy them matching Mickey ears with their names embroidered on them, and they pull out their newfound power, resulting in me getting myself a pair and wearing them for the rest of the trip.

I soon realize that gift shops are Bella's kryptonite.

She's currently going over collector pins and pulling her credit card out when I grab her hand.

"Stop trying to buy one of everything, sweetheart," I murmur. "This won't be your only trip to Disney if Muffin has anything to say about it."

She glances down at our entwined hands curiously and then to Marley, who's smiling like a loon by _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ merchandise. She drops a Jack Skellington head into the bin and skips over to us.

"Everyone holds hands now," she sings, grabbing Bella's other hand and pulling us from the gift shop. "Family style."

Bella ends up crying on the Dumbo ride as I watch from down below. When I ask her why, she explains that Marley sang _Baby Mine_ to her throughout the entire ride.

It takes me a couple of days to realize that Marley is on a secret mission.

She does little things to get Bella and I closer. Choosing to sit by herself on one side of the table across from us in a restaurant, requesting that I dance with Bella during one of the few parades we make it to, and when Cinderella happens to surprise us during lunch one day, she introduces us as her mommy and daddy with a mischievous grin on her little face.

Oh yeah… she's got something planned in her little head.


	18. Prince Charming

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EPOV**

I'm hesitant to wake up Marley for her first day back at school after our trip to Disney World.

I'm hoping with the progress we've made over the past couple of weeks, that we won't relapse again. We've gone a total of four days without any tears, and things are relatively normal.

I start by gently shaking her, and when that doesn't work, I whisper softly in her ear.

"Muffin, it's time for school."

Kisses pressed against her chubby cheek finally get to her and she wakes up with a sweet, little toothless smile.

"Mornin', Daddy," she coos, rubbing the side of my scruffy cheek. "You are really hairy, you know."

I nod. "I'll shave while you're at school."

She nods and slides out of bed. I sit up and watch her shuffle to the bathroom.

"Can I wear my Mickey ears to school?" she calls.

"You can take them for show and tell, but I don't think Miss Aimee will like it if you wear them. She might be jealous that we didn't bring her a pair."

This appeases her and she comes back to bed for a cuddle.

"I had so much fun. Soo much fun."

"It was a good surprise, wasn't it?"

She nods.

It's not until she's dressed for school and eating her breakfast, that I realize Bella hasn't joined us. Marley asks if she can go wake her up and kiss her goodbye before school, but I tell her not to bother her, and drive her by myself for the first time in weeks.

She kicks her feet and cradles her Mickey ears in her arms. She'll be bringing Pooka to school for show and tell next week, so I listen to her go on and on about how jealous everyone is going to be of her cute little fur baby.

I walk her to the door of her classroom and she makes me promise that Bella will come with me to pick her up.

On the way home, I stop by Rose and Emmett's restaurant to check on things.

"Hey stranger!" Emmett greets as I enter the backdoor. "Where the hell you been, man?"

"Busy," I smile.

"Uh-huh. I bet."

I'm not about to ask him to elaborate, but he wags his eyebrows and I set off to find his better half instead. She's sitting at a desk going over inventory.

"Well I'll be damned, babe. Glad to see they let you surface at last," she chuckles without looking up. "The three of you come over for dinner two weeks ago, eat my food, and then don't call."

I take the seat across from her and cross my legs. "Sorry. We've been... adjusting."

"And have you? Adjusted?"

"For the most part. Marley's getting a little carried away with letting her imagination get the best of her. She's trying to make it more than it is."

"I think she just wants to see her daddy happy and her mommy often," Rose offers with a shrug. "What better way to do so to get the two of you together."

"You're so full of shit!" I chuckle and reach for the inventory list. "How is everything going? Did you finally catch the shortages you called me about?"

"Don't deflect. I saw the way you were looking at her during Marzipan's party. All running off to comfort her when she got choked up and shit." She gets up and walks to her mini refrigerator. "You want a beer?"

"It's ten in the morning."

"And it's five o'clock somewhere. Yes or no?"

I shake my head and watch her pull a cool bottle of import out of the fridge. She pops the cap and takes a deep pull. I look at her like she's crazy to be drinking on the job this early.

"Uh uh! Don't give me that look, mister. I've practically been here for two days solid trying to find out where the shortages are coming from. Low and behold, it's a bug in the fucking system. We're doing really well in fact. Above par."

"That's great." I toss the folder back to her. "And what about the new restaurant? Have we made a final decision on that?"

"Actually we have. I think we should just redo the bathroom and dining room here, but hold off on looking to open something else." She smiles, reaching into her desk and pulling out a manila folder. "You remember how Em and I have talked about adoption and stuff?"

I nod.

"Well, turns out we don't qualify, so we've decided to go a different route."

"Surrogacy?"

She nods. "We've been interviewing women and I think we found her." She hands me the picture of a family of three. "She has a husband and a daughter and she's been a surrogate twice before. All three were healthy pregnancies. She's a vegetarian and lives in a smoke-free household."

"Rose, it sounds like you're trying to convince me rather than yourself," I say, looking through the file out of curiosity.

"Remember when you called me after you got Bella's letter?" Rose asks. I nod. "And how you asked me to tell you that you were doing the right thing?"

"You want me to tell you the same thing?" I question, handing back the contents of the file, the picture on top.

She doesn't answer, but studies the picture. "It's only been eight days since we decided on surrogacy, and it feels too good to be true. Finding her so early in."

"You and Emmett deserve this, Ro. You know this. I'll be here for you as much as you want."

"And you're alright with us choosing not to relocate?" she speaks up, getting off topic.

"The bathroom and dining room here could use an upgrade. I trust the two of you to make the right decisions."

"Good. And thanks."

"Not necessary," I say, standing up. "I should get back home."

Rose makes kissy noises.

"Oh shut up. I need to call my contractor and tell him about the remodel."

"And check on Bella. I'm sure she'll survive an hour without you, babe," she laughs. "Not everyone is like Marzipan you know. We girls do like to be left alone on occasion."

I roll my eyes. "I'll have Sam call you about the remodel soon."

"Bye, babe. Tell Bella we'll get together before she leaves, alright?"

"Yeah."

**~MM~**

I go straight home so I can check to see if we have the ingredients for my homemade chicken stew.

The house is quiet when I enter. Bella's not in the living room or the kitchen, and it's almost noon. I take the steps two at a time and knock softly on Marley's bedroom door.

"Bella?"

Soft whimpers are the only thing I hear before I throw the door open.

Bella's curled up on the floor beside Marley's double bed with a blanket over her shoulders and her head cradled in her hands.

"It's just a migraine," she whispers hoarsely. "I've had them since the accident. Just… don't talk loud."

I sit down next to her. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I couldn't get the blinds shut all the way. I just need some place dark and pink curtains don't exactly keep out the sun."

I think about possible places in the house. I don't have blinds in my room because I like the sunlight.

I stand up and pull her into my arms, bridal style.

"Where are we going?"

"There are blackout curtains in the living room."

Bella covers her swollen eyes with the edge of the blanket as I carry her to the living room and draw the curtains.

"It's alright now."

"Thank you," she whispers in the dark.

"Shh. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better? Do you need me to go buy some Excedrin or something?"

"I have a prescription… in my bag. It knocks me out… I just need to sleep it off."

"How long do these usually last?"

"It could be hours. They've lasted days before."

I nod. "I'm going to go get your bag and a glass of juice. Then I'm gonna leave."

"I'm not kicking you out of your house, Edward."

"I have to go to the grocery store and pick up Marley. If you're still feeling bad though, I might ask my mom to keep her tonight."

Bella wasn't lying when she said that shit knocked her out. I made her eat some crackers before she took it, and came back with another glass of juice to find her completely out of it. I tuck a blanket around her body and lock the door on my way out.

**~MM~**

"We should make mommy a cake. That will help her feel better," Marley suggests, as she throws a bag of marshmallows into the cart.

We're hosting ice cream night this week.

"I don't think so, Muffin. We're going to make some chicken stew and let her rest. We have to be real quiet though, so you are going to come up to my room and watch TV with me after dinner."

This does not please my daughter. She also makes me buy three different candy bars from the checkout lane so that Bella has variety.

We tiptoe into the house with our bags, and I find her in the same position I left her in – cuddled into the couch cushion, hugging a pillow to her chest. Her rosy lips are pursed, her entire face pinched from the pain, and her eyes are still swollen.

Marley grabs Pooka from his cage and disappears up the stairs.

I manage to make chicken stew without making any unnecessary noise. Every cabinet is open and the sinks filled with dirty dishes because the dishwasher is loud. Marley returns downstairs, wearing a different shirt and holding her school uniform away from her body.

"Pooka peed all over me," she says a little too loudly.

"Shh. Did you put him back in his cage?"

She nods.

"Go put that in the laundry room. Leave the door open so it doesn't slam and come back here. Dinner is ready."

She nods and tiptoes out of the room while I dish out three bowls of soup. I drop a couple of ice cubes into Marley's and set it at the island. Marley then comes back, tiptoeing, and quiet as a mouse.

"Is Mommy coming to eat with us?" she asks, eyeing the extra bowl.

"No. I'm going to let it cool off and take it to her while you pick out a movie, Muffin."

"What is wrong with her again? Midrain?"

"A migraine. It's just a bad headache."

"Oh."

After I eat my dinner, I grab an old TV tray and set the extra bowl of soup on it, along with another glass of juice for Bella. Marley offers to help me do the dishes and looks uncomfortable when I tell her we aren't doing them.

"There's a lot though."

"I know, Muffin. Hold the door open for me and we'll pick out a movie."

She nods and does as I ask.

Bella still hasn't moved. I set the tray down on the coffee table and try to wake her up gently.

"Bella. Wake up, sweetheart. I brought you some dinner."

She doesn't stir.

"Maybe you should kiss her awake. Like Sleeping Beauty," Marley offers from the DVD shelf. "It worked for the prince, you know."

"Shh. Pick your movie and go upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolls her eyes and turns back to the DVDs with her little flashlight.

I caress the side of Bella's face softly with the pad of my thumb and she moans, but doesn't wake up.

"Bella, it's Edward. I brought you something to eat."

She whimpers and opens one eye. "My head hurts."

A simple whine has me muffling my chuckles in the couch cushion above her head. The similarities between mother and daughter are sometimes uncanny.

She lets me help her sit up and her hands are shaking too much to hold a spoon, so I end up having to feed her.

Marley sits with her back against the DVD shelf watching with a smile.

"This is embarrassing," Bella mumbles.

"Marley turns into a baby when she gets sick, too. I'm used to it."

She glares, but reaches for her head shortly afterwards. "No more. I gotta take some more medicine and go back to sleep before my brain explodes out of my eyeballs."

"THAT CAN HAPPEN?!" Marley practically screams from the other side of the room.

Bella ends up in tears, and it's decided that if she isn't feeling better in the morning, then Marley is going to stay the night at Nana and Pawpaw's house.

**Sorry for the delay. I sort of got a job and interviewing took up a lot of my time this week. Updates might be a little delayed due to my schedule but MM is prewritten so no worries :D **

**Also, darkNnerdy wrote me a little something. If you like Dexter go check out Dark Paradise's Dexterward :D **


	19. Pain Relief

**Chapter Nineteen**  
**EPOV**

Two days pass and Bella is still residing on the far end of my couch with a migraine from hell. I tried to talk her into going to the hospital. Surely they could do something for her that I couldn't, but she declined.

Marley's been staying with my parents after the first night. I visit with them while Bella sleeps, which is often. Muffin has taken it upon herself to supply Bella with enough pictures to cover the walls of the living room three times over. She misses her mother, but understands that she can't be around.

Caring for a sick woman is tough work. I soon find out that it's much like caring for the five year old she gave birth to.

They cry, they whine and they pout.

I thought she would never stop sobbing when I offered to call Rose or Mom to come help her shower. I made a mental note to never comment on a sick Bella's hygiene ever again.

Right now I'm hiding out at the restaurant while Bella naps.

I finally cracked and cleaned the kitchen. Apparently the sound of the dishwasher was too much for her and she didn't say anything until her head felt like it was actually going to explode. I've taken to ordering out for meals just to save myself the trouble.

"Perhaps you should have Carl go take a look at her, babe," Rose calls from the back storage area as I fold takeout boxes. "It's been, like, three days and you said she's not getting any better."

"If anything, it's worse. What do you do when you get headaches?" I answer back.

Victoria, one of the servers, enters the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. She obviously thinks the question was aimed for her and she hops up on the counter.

"That's easy. I have sex. That's, like, the best cure for a headache."

The gum I was chewing lodges itself in my throat and I can hear Rose cackling from the back.

"Victoria, go watch your tables and stop tryin' to kill the boss man," she yells as she appears with a stack of takeout boxes. Rose then turns to me. "She's sort of right, you know."

"Of course I am!" Victoria says, disappearing through the swinging door.

"You suck," I mutter, narrowing my eyes at Rose.

"Hey, you asked," she laughs. "Why don't you try giving her a back massage? Friends can give back massages."

I give her a speculative look and she snorts.

"Do you not remember junior year of high school? You tried soccer and I became your personal masseuse after the four practices you went to before you gave up that dream. I never once tried to hop on the bologna express."

"Rose!" I groan.

The kitchen door swings open. "What's this I hear about hoppin' on the bologna express?" Emmett booms.

"I'm trying to tell young Edward here that he should offer Bella some sexual healing to get over this migraine of hers. He's acting like a virgin babe, and clammed up when I tried recommending a back massage."

Emmett's face turns an odd shade of puce as he tries not to laugh out loud. I snatch the bag of takeout from his hands and grab my keys.

"I'm leaving. Don't burn the restaurant down, you two. The insurance is in my name and I won't give you a penny."

"Love you too, babe!"

**~MM~**

I enter the house through the garage and try to be as quiet as possible. It's strange having spent the past three days in almost complete silence when I'm so used to Marley's loudness.

I grab one of the to-go containers from the bag and enter the dark living room, surprised to find one of the lamps in the far corner on and a freshly showered Bella sitting upright and awake.

"Hey," I greet softly. "Feeling better?"

"Not really. Just wanted to get clean," Bella answers shortly, rubbing her temple. "I'm tired of sleeping."

"Okay. I brought you a hamburger and fries from Rosie's."

"I could eat," she shrugs.

I set her up with a bottle of ketchup and Diet Coke.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

She winces. "Where's Marley?"

"At my parents, she's been sending you pictures though. Are you sure I shouldn't take you to the hospital? You've been out of it for three days now and you're almost out of those pills."

"I'm sure," she whispers around the edge of her burger. "I'll just have to go home sooner than I originally planned."

I push my food away. "Or I could take you to the hospital and get you another prescription for it. Hell, my dad can probably write you a prescription."

She sets her food in her lap and sighs. "I have to go home sooner or later, Edward. The longer I stay, the more confused she's going to get."

I watch her turn her head stiffly so that she can look me in the eye.

"Rose said I should massage your shoulders," I blurt out, surprising both of us. "You look really tense. Maybe that could help?"

"I don't know."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

_Why the fuck am I pushing this?_

"You wouldn't mind?"

_Mind putting my hands on you? Pshh! Please!_

"Not at all. We need to get you on the mend before Marley thinks I'm keeping you all to myself." I grab our food. "Let me put this away and get some lotion."

She nods and watches me leave the room. I find a bottle of Marley's lotion and give myself a pep talk. This is just a friend massaging a friend's shoulders in an effort to make her feel better.

Nothing more.

Rose did it for me in high school. I can do it for Bella now.

When I return to the living room she's taken off the bulky sweater, revealing a sexy fucking tank top with different colored stars all over it.

"Is this all right?" Bella asks with an unsure tone. "I didn't want to get lotion on my sweater."

"It's fine," I squeak.

She offers to sit on the floor between my knees, but in an act of sheer idiocy, I talk her into sitting between my legs on the couch, her back against my chest.

The second she settles into the open space and I feel the heat of her body against mine; I had to start thinking of things to hold my erection down. I start thinking of the time I walked in on Rose and Emmett going at it in the office at Rosie's. Or that zombie show my brother used to come over and make me watch with him. And my last resort was envisioning my dad walking around in his boxers–

And then she fucking wiggles and I grip her shoulders to keep her still.

"Sorry. My back is really hurting," Bella says.

"Just… yeah," I choke out.

With shaky hands, I warm a dollop of baby lotion in my hands and rub it into the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders. Her head lulls to the side and she makes these sounds.

_My cousin Riley trying on __dresses …._ _Emmett__ on the night of his bachelor party–_

She shifts her head to the side and I'm assaulted by the scent of her shampoo. The smell, the warmth and the sounds coming from her mouth finally gets to be too much.

"Uh, this was a bad idea," I say between my teeth.

"Why?" she asks innocently. "It's helping… the tension."

_Not in my fucking pants!_

"I– uh…" I rest my forehead against the back of her soft neck. "It's been a while since I've been close to a woman, Bella. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I'm just trying to be honest."

"Oh… OH!" She scrambles away from me. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just trying to be a gentleman and I–" I say at the blank television screen.

"It's fine. Thanks for trying," she whispers, looking down at her hands.

I'm standing up to leave when our eyes meet.

Big mistake.

One second we're on opposite ends of the couch, the next Bella's gripping me by the front of my shirt and pulling me on top of her. Our lips meet roughly and we both groan out loud.

She opens her mouth and I explore it, loving her taste and the way she feels against me as she writhes underneath me. Her hands find their way under my shirt and grip my back as I pull away for much needed air.

_"__Fuck."_

"Mmhmm."

We shouldn't be doing this. Perhaps that's part of the draw… the forbidden aspect of it makes it all the more exciting.

Bella leans up and presses her mouth against mine and I forget that I was about to stop. The sounds return as my hand finds the swell of her breast over her shirt. She's soft and real and underneath me.

Rationality flies out the window when she tugs my shirt over my head.

Weeks of awkward tiptoeing around one another must have been the best form of foreplay.

I press a kiss into the hollow of her neck and reach for her shirt when she stiffens. And then she opens her mouth to utter the one word that shatters the moment…

"No."


	20. Finally

**A Mother's Day would not be complete without a Marley's Mother update :D **

**Sorry for the delay. Real life sucks hard **

**Chapter Twenty**

**EPOV**

Her eyes are wide with worry and her lips are swollen from my heated kisses.

"I'm sorry," I choke out, trying to pull away, but she holds me close.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I want to... I just don't want to take my shirt off," she says to my chest. "My scars. I just– I'm not comfortable."

"You're beautiful," I whisper. "And in case you've forgotten, I've already seen them twice."

I should take her hesitance as a crutch to quit this, but she's still holding onto me and I'm enjoying being pressed up against her too much.

"It's not the same. You'll be up close and–"

I press a soft kiss against her trembling lip. "Those scars are just a reminder that you brought my daughter into this world and into my life. You're delusional if you think I'm going to be disgusted by something so beautiful."

Bella looks unconvinced, so I take matters into my own hands. Pulling back, I lift the edge of her tank top, revealing the angry red scar that run along the bottom of her abdomen. She shudders as I run my thumb across the puckered skin that served as a gateway to bring Marley into the world.

Her eyes clamp shut as I lower my head, but that's alright.

I press kisses from her belly button, along the seven-inch incision, and then back up. I wasn't there for Marley's birth; another thing adoptive parents are robbed of sometimes.

But this is as close as I'll ever get to that moment.

"You're beautiful," I whisper against the skin of Bella's soft belly. "This is beautiful."

A tear falls out of her clenched eyes and slides down the side of her face.

I push her shirt up revealing more scars. A knick here, a deep divot there. Bella's glass eyes open and she touches one along the side of her ribs.

"Chest tube… I had fluid in my lungs," she whispers. "The rest are from road rash and glass."

I nod and kiss each blemish with soft lips.

When her shirt is finally off and resting on the floor between the couch and coffee table, I lean back and study her. The swell of her breasts and the lack of bra does nothing to mar their beauty. She's breathing hard and they bounce with each breath she takes. I reach for one and then the other. My large hands cover them and Bella arches into my touch with a pleasurable sigh.

A kiss against each pebbled nipple, followed by a trail of wet caresses up her neck, until my mouth finds hers open and waiting. Our tongues glide across one another's languidly as my hands explore her top half. The fabric of her jean shorts dig into my stomach, an uncomfortable reminder that this is all real. We're here on my couch in my living room touching... kissing... loving.

We kiss until our lips are swollen and painfully red and then we kiss some more. One of Bella's hands grip the hair on the back of my neck and when I have to pull away for air, she doesn't let me go far. I unbutton her shorts and slide them down her legs to find a pair of little pink panties with stars that match her abandoned tank top.

For some reason this makes me chuckle and she glares.

"Cute," I say.

"Jerk," she huffs.

I cover her with my body and kiss the scowl from her lips. Her heat presses against my dick, reminding me that I'm still clothed from the waist down. I kiss her some more and press against her warmth in an effort to relieve the ache.

"Please," Bella whines as I suck on the skin behind her ear. "Please. Oh… please."

I smile against her and push the fabric of her soaked panties aside. She hisses as the cool air hits her wet heat.

"Please."

"Don't beg, honey. It does not become you," I tease, and bite her top lip as my fingers slide into her quivering heat. She sucks my tongue into her mouth and bucks into my hand, as two fingers enter her easily, my thumb finding her clit swollen and throbbing.

It's my hair that she grips in her hands as I set a slow pace.

It's my lips that she cries against as I press against her most intimate nerve.

It's my name she calls when she comes undone around my fingers.

I watch Bella's chest rise and fall as I continue to work her, prolonging the pleasure I've given her. I've always enjoyed giving when it comes to sex, but watching her has made me impossibly harder and even needier.

When I pull away from her to undress, she lays boneless and splayed out on my couch with rosy cheeks and swollen, blood-filled lips. Bleary, lust-filled eyes follow my every move. It's not until my boxer briefs hit the floor, that she slides her panties off and flings them at my feet. Her arms open, silently calling to me and I can't cover her quick enough.

I cover her mouth with mine and lap at her lips, making her hum in pleasure. I'm too far gone to wait any longer.

With one hand, I find her and adjust myself until I'm right at her entrance. Bella's eyes meet mine and she gives me a quick nod before I enter her heat with a loud moan. Her eyes roll, a whimper passes through her lips and her head digs into the cushion underneath her.

My name leaves her lips almost silently as I move inside her.

Her nails scratch my back.

Her hips rise to meet my thrusts with vigor.

Her lips caress mine softly one second and then roughly the next.

Bella whispers my name into my ear and bites my ear lobe and it's all I can do to hold off. I wrap my arms around her back and hold her against me as our pace quickens. Her cries grow louder and more frequent.

"Edward. So. Close," she pants.

I nip at her lips and try to hold off for as long as I can. And then she flutters around me and convulses under me with a long moan and I fall over the edge right behind her.

"Oh!"

Our movement slows, our kisses grow more languid until we're merely lying next to each other, skimming lips and caressing moist and heated skin with feather light touches.

"That was…" she trails off as I lap at her sweet lips. "Just…"

"Perfect."

"Mmhmm," Bella hums, tiredly nodding against my chest. I pull the blanket she's been using for the past couple of days around us. Her legs tangle with mine and I rest my head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat slowly return to normal. She massaged my scalp and I start to slowly doze off.

Sleep finds us easily. It seems like hours later that I wake up alone and cold to the sounds of someone banging around my kitchen.

I find Bella leaning against the edge of the stove, stirring a pot of delicious smelling concoction and humming to herself. She's wearing the shirt she pulled off of me and her wild hair hangs loosely around her shoulders. Her legs look longer due to the shortcut of my shirt and I appreciate the fact that it comes to just below her delectable ass, revealing just enough to show that she's not wearing any panties.

"How about instead of staring at me like a creeper, you grab the loaf of French bread and slice some for us," she says without turning away from her pot. "Soup will be done in a few minutes."

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask, my voice gravelly with sleep.

I move towards her slowly and silently. Bella sighs when I wrap my arms around her and take the spoon from her hands. Surely the soup won't burn if it's not stirred constantly for a minute or two… or fifteen, if I have anything to say about it.

"I think I know why." I sway our bodies back and forth, pressing my growing erection into her backside.

"Do tell?" she asks.

"It's 'cause you're a mom. Eyes in the back of your head are part of the package."

Bella laughs softly and turns in my embrace. "Or it's because I've been able to feel your gaze since the day I met you. My skin gets all hot and vibrate-y when you're near me, but my heart pounds when you look at me. Especially when you think I don't notice."

"Vibrate-y? Is that a word you use in your blog?"

She laughs and kisses the cleft of my chin. "It's a Bella Swan original, thank you very much."

We eat soup right out of the pot and clean the living room of any evidence of our... activities. Bella tosses the bottle of her migraine medication into her bag and slides it under the coffee table.

"How's the head?" I ask, tossing the folded blanket onto the couch.

She looks confused for a second and smiles. "Completely gone."

Victoria is getting a motherfucking raise.


	21. We Knew This Day Was Coming

******If you follow me on twitter then you know I haven't abandoned this story. I've gotten a new job and am currently fighting for hours and working myself to death to prove to them that I'm worth keeping.**

******I'm sorry it took so long for the update, I'll try to do better.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**EPOV**

At Bella's insistence, I drive across town and pick up a very excited Marley while she showers.

Taking her up against the desk in my office probably wasn't the brightest idea. Somehow she wound up getting ink from a stamp pad all over her. She told me she wouldn't wash away my handprint on her left ass cheek, but I told her it was fine. I wouldn't mind giving her another.

Marley happened to call to check in shortly after our tryst in the office. Bella danced around me, silently begging me to go get her. I would have liked to have an entire day with our newfound hobby, but I couldn't say no to her pout, with the puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip poking out impossibly far.

I might have bitten that bottom lip.

When I get to my parents' house, Mom takes one look at me and sighs.

"What?"

"Boy, you couldn't hide a secret when you were ten. What makes you think you can now?" she laughs humorlessly. "Glad to see you and Bella were using the free babysitting to your advantages."

My face heats up and I'm about to scold her for being so absurd when Marley enters the room with a loud squeal.

"Daddy!" she cries, throwing herself at me.

"Hi, Muffin," I chuckle as she peppers my face with kisses.

"How's Mommy? She's okay now and her headache is gone?"

Mom chokes on her tea and I glare.

"Mommy is feeling loads better, Muffin. She can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I didn't want her to leave without saying goodbye."

"She would never leave without saying goodbye." I press a kiss to her forehead. If I had anything to say about it, Bella wouldn't be leaving period, but something tells me it's going to take a lot more than great sex and simple words to get her to stay.

"How's Pooka? I missed him, too. Poor baby prolly thinks I 'serted him or something," she sighs heavily.

"Deserted?"

"It's what I said, Daddy."

"He's been fine. I let him out of his cage and fed him loads of carrots and stuff."

Mom waves goodbye from the front porch and Marley and I talk the entire way back to the house.

My daughter seems to think she has a boyfriend in young George, owner of Marshmallow, the cat. I tell her she isn't old enough for boyfriends and she rolls her pretty blue eyes at me. Apparently sitting beside one another during lunch and playing with the same toys at recess guarantee a bountiful marriage in kindergarten lingo.

When I pull into my driveway, Bella's out the door and down the steps as soon as she sees us. She pulls Marley into her arms and covers her with kisses.

"I missed you, precious."

"I missed you, too, Mommy. Can I go see Pooka?"

And with that, the three-day absence is forgotten as she runs inside to find her fur baby.

"Well, I guess I'm no longer a hot commodity around here," Bella snorts.

I drop Marley's backpack and pull her into my arms, squeezing both ass cheeks in my hands. "Oh, you're a hot commodity, honey."

"Hmm. You don't say."

The ease it takes to go from acquaintances to friends and then to lovers surprises me. Bella just fits here. In Jacksonville, in my arms and my family.

I kiss her sweet lips softly. "We should get in there before she comes spying."

"What are we going to tell her, Edward?"

I stop before we enter the house and brush her bangs out of her face. "We need to figure things out before we go down that road. No sharing beds and no PDA around her until we do that. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She peers into the house for a second and smiles. "She's in the living room with Pooka, so kiss me like you mean it. Please."

And I do.

Her tongue is sweet and strong, dominating my mouth as her fingers braid themselves in my hair. Our kisses are short lived when I hear Marley yelling at her guinea pig. Bella laughs and goes to help her.

We cook dinner together like a family. Marley mixes a cake mix together while Bella fries vegetables and chicken for stir-fry. I sneak caresses and steal vegetables off her cutting board.

Right when I think things are going good and it can't get any better than this, Bella brings up a topic I'd rather forget.

"Marley, you remember when I first got here and you asked me when I was going to go home to Seattle?" she asks as she slices big helpings of cake and places them on plates that I'm holding out.

Marley looks confused for a second but nods from her perch at the kitchen island. "I 'member."

"Well, while Daddy went to get you, I got a call from my apartment and there has been some issues with the basement where I keep my stuff in storage. I'm gonna have to go home pretty soon."

Marley's eyes well up. "So you're gonna leave?"

"Yeah, precious. I have to go make sure my stuff didn't get ruined. There are a lot of important things that I kept in storage that mean a lot to me."

I'm staring at her like she's lost her mind. _How could she bring up this topic in front of _

_Marley without talking to me first?_

She gives me a hesitant look and I realize why. She knows I would try to make her stay.

Try to talk her out of going. And it's true. I'm not above begging.

**~MM~**

Marley clings to Bella for the rest of the night. She reverts back to the days when she wasn't her independent self and asks for help with the simplest of things. Bella's there to help her with bath time and then getting dressed for bed. She tucks her into my bed and kisses her cheeks before meeting me at the door.

As soon as my bedroom door is shut, she throws herself at me and presses her mouth to mine desperately. I half drag, half carry her to my office and lock the door behind us.

"Why do you have to go?" I demand, ripping her shirt from her body and tossing it onto the couch. "I just got you. Why?"

Bella shudders against me and works the buttons of my shirt with shaky fingers. I don't hesitate to pull her close and she rests her forehead against my bare chest.

"It's all of her baby things, Edward. I– I can't just sit here and act like it's nothing because those things... they were everything to me," she cries. "I tried calling Kate to see if she could go make sure nothing's been damaged by the flood, but she hates that I kept everything. I– I had to, though. Those things were all I had to remind me of Marley before I lost her."

I squeeze her tight as she sobs.

"They said everything's been water damaged and I can't let everything sit there. I have to go. Please understand that."

"I understand, sweetheart. I knew you'd have to return to Seattle sooner or later, but I'm being selfish."

Her tears subside. I continue running my hands up and down her bare back.

"It's not going to be forever, Edward. I'll come visit and maybe you and Marley can come for spring break or something."

I try not to panic. Surely she doesn't realize that Marley's spring break isn't for another month. I can't go that long. Marley wouldn't understand. We'd be lost without her for that long.

"We'll figure it out," Bella whispers. "I've already booked my flight and I leave at noon tomorrow."

I swallow thickly and remain silent.

"Do you think… would it be alright if Marley stayed home from school? I'd like her to go to the airport with you to drop me off."

I nod.

"Don't get quiet, Edward. Please." She cradles my face in her hands and makes me look her in the eye. "It's not forever. I just need to make sure my things are alright. Even though I have her now, I can't forget about the things that got me through the past five years."

I carry her over to the couch and lay her down. I spend the entire night worshipping her body and showing her that she's important to me, silently begging her to return to us as soon as she possibly can, silently hoping I'll wake up tomorrow and it will have all been a terrible dream.

When I've exhausted her body, I hold her in my arms, but neither of us sleeps. She can sleep on the plane and I– well, I'll just have to deal.

She tells me about the items in her storage space in the basement of her apartment complex: a papier-mâché cast of her belly at eight months, clothes and loads of baby items she couldn't bear to part with after she woke up from her coma.

When the sun rises, Bella's still sitting between my legs, her back against my chest. I'm giving her the massage that I owed her and dropping kisses on her pale skin.

She wakes up Marley and they spend hours locked in her bedroom. When they surface,

Bella's bags are packed and Marley's face is red from crying.

"Mommy said she's gonna call all the time," she murmurs. "That we can talk on the computer and she's gonna come back and visit, too."

The drive to the airport is quiet. Bella clutches my hand in hers, thankful of the lifted armrest blocking the view of a nosy five year old. She plays with my knuckles, my nails and the lines on my palm.

JAX is relatively quiet, so we get her through security and check-in quickly. Marley starts crying as soon as we see Bella's gate and doesn't stop until long after the plane has taken

off with her mother inside.

"I'll come back to you," she had told me. "To both of you."

******"****Don't make us doubt you," I had warned her.**


	22. Loving You

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**EPOV**

_"My flight just landed. That layover kicked my ass. Can you believe it? The one Starbucks in the entire airport was shut down for maintenance. People were freaking out left and right."_

Bella's voice is music to my ears.

"I miss you already, Honey," I tell her honestly

_"You call me that a lot. How's my precious?"_

I laugh for the first time since her flight took off. "Well, Gollum, she's currently cuddled on the couch with her favorite blanket and Pooka. They're eating ice cream and watching Monsters, Inc."

She sighs. _"Is it weird that I miss her smell? I've lived five years without her and I spent the entire flight looking at pictures of her on my phone and missing her smell."_

I chuckle humorlessly.

It dawns on me that she's ignoring my presence, deflecting my 'I miss you' and trying to focus on Marley. I'm hurt and jealous, but don't comment.

"She misses you, too. We didn't leave the airport for an hour after your takeoff."

_"Hmm. Well, can I call you guys later? My cab just pulled up to the apartment complex and I need to take a shower and eat something."_

"Yeah. We'll be here waiting for your call. Just make sure it's at a decent hour. She's got school tomorrow."

_"I will. And Edward?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I– I really miss you. I feel like I left my heart in Jacksonville, but I know that it's safe with you and Marley."_

All of the air leaves my lungs in one big whoosh of relief.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that, Honey. Go take care of everything and call us later. Marley will be excited to hear from you."

_"Bye Edward."_

I hang up the phone and lean against the refrigerator.

Saying goodbye to her had been hard, but coming home to an empty house without her is excruciating.

She's everywhere.

"Daddy?" Marley calls. "Are you gonna come watch with us? Pooka needs a cuddle. He's missing Mommy."

"Coming, Muffin."

I grab a Popsicle and join her.

The movie is halfway over, but I've seen it enough times to catch up. Marley's laying on the couch, her legs stretched out and resting on the coffee table and her bowl of ice cream resting on her belly. She stirs it languidly as Mike and Sully run into problem after problem with their human friend, Boo.

Pooka rests on his towel/baby blanket in the crook of her arm.

"Is Mommy going to come back to us?" Marley asks out of the blue.

"Of course, Muffin. She's going to call us once she gets to her apartment and takes care of everything," I tell her.

"Promise?"

I nod and take her bowl.

She's excited to sleep in her room again, so after bath time she climbs into her bed and hands me a stack of Early Readers.

"Can I have three, please?"

"Sure, Muffin. Lay down."

Bella calls during the second book. If she had waited five more minutes it would have been too late. Her voice is thick and it sounds as though she's been crying, but she asks to speak with Marley.

"Mommy?" Marley asks with a big tired smile. "I miss you so much. Soo much. Are you at your 'partment?"

Her eyes close and she hums responses to Bella.

"Will you sing Dumbo to me, Mommy?"

I turn her nightlight on and watch her fall asleep with the phone against her ear. I cover her up and remove it from her hand.

"You there, Honey?"

_"Yeah... she passed out quick,"_ Bella laughs.

"She's had an emotional day. How are you? How's your stuff?"

_"You won't believe this, Edward. I rush back here upset about my things getting ruined and it ended up being the storage unit across from mine. I brought everything up to my apartment to be safe, but everything is fine."_

"Why do you sound like you've been crying then?"

_"Be– because I miss you two so much!"_ she cries. _"I miss hanging out on the couch watching Disney movies and making dinner. I miss last night a lot more than I should. I wish you were here holding me right now and that Marley was safe in the room down the hall."_

"Come back. I'll book you a flight and you can be back in Jacksonville, back with us where you belong by morning."

She cries some more. _"I want to so bad, but…"_

"But what?"

_"If I come back, I'm not going to want to leave again, Edward. And that scares me."_

"Talk to me, honey. Tell me what you're afraid of, just like I told you when we first met. Talk to me, please."

_"I'm afraid of packing up and moving to a town with nothing. The two of you are really important to me, but I'd still be moving across the country with nothing but boxes. It scares me that I want to come to Florida and move into your house, into your room like a real mommy and daddy do._

_"But most of all, it scares me that we're falling for each other because of the situation. What if you wake up one day and realize that you're only in love with the idea of giving Marley her birth mother?"_

"That could never happen, Bella. I'm falling in love with the woman that turns into a child in the middle of a gift shop at Disney. I'm falling in love with the woman that gets sick and acts like a toddler with an earache. It just so happens I'm in love with my daughter's birth mother. We're just lucky that it worked out this way."

Bella starts really sobbing now. I only continue to talk with her, telling her the things I want. The things I need when it comes to her.

"Pack up your stuff and come move into my house, Bella. Move into my room and let's be a real mommy and daddy to a little girl that thinks we hang the moon." I breathe heavily.

"Leave your old life and come start a new one here with me and Marley. Let me take care of you. Let me love you not because you gave birth to my daughter, but because of you."


	23. Doubtful Marley

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**EPOV**

Marley and I spend the next two weeks on a high like no other. Bella's coming to live with us as soon as she gets everything packed, shipped and squared away.

We do a little dance every time we come home to find boxes stacked on the porch from the deliveryman. One more box is another step to our family being whole. I had originally wanted to surprise Marley, but Bella pointed out the fact that she's a little too intuitive for that kind of thing.

Instead we told her one night after I tucked her in. Bella was on speakerphone and able to get off the phone while I fought with an over excited, equally exhausted five year old.

Preparation for Bella's arrival started the very next day.

The garage is cleared out for space for an extra car. My closet has been split down the middle, as have my dressers and office. Instead of one desk in the middle, we've added another desk and set up everything in hopes that Bella will be comfortable working in there alongside me.

"Daddy, if Mommy comes to live with us, does that mean I can't come sleep with you sometimes?" she asks as she rips apart a mozzarella stick.

It's Wacky Wednesday at Mike's and here we are… without Bella. Countless Wednesdays have been spent here just Marley and I but after spending the past four with Bella it feels like there's a missing piece.

"Of course you can come sleep with us, Muffin," I coo into her hair.

She's getting a little big to sit on my lap during our date nights, but I won't ever tell her that. Besides, pretty soon her mother will be here and I'll be sitting across from the both of them at this very booth.

Excited doesn't even begin to cover it.

We spent the day hunting down an extra nightstand so that I can pull my bed away from the wall and Bella can have her own side.

Unable to find an exact match to the one I bought maybe seven years ago, it was decided that Marley would take my old one and we'd buy two new ones.

They're in the hatchback waiting to be assembled and put in my room.

"And when Mommy comes, we can go get our nails painted again, right?" she asks, holding up her chipped nails. Rose offered to remove the polish, but Marley refused. I even offered to take her to get them painted again at the same salon, but she is adamantly waiting for her mother.

"Yup."

"And you'll take us and sit while we get them painted, right?"

"Sure, Muffin. Eat your cheese sticks."

She stirs her pink lemonade with a straw, much like Bella did the last time we were all here together.

"And when Mommy comes, we can have movie nights and family cuddles, right?"

"Yes, Muffin. We will do all of the regular things that you and I do, but we'll just have an extra person. Movie nights will be more special and cuddles are going to be a lot more cuddly. Understand?"

Marley sighs. "Yeah, I guess so."

Her questions continue throughout rest of the day and night, spilling over especially when Bella calls.

"And you can drive me to school and pick me up when you get here, right, Mommy?"

.

.

.

"Precious, what's with all of the questions?" Bella asks. "You sound different."

Marley rests her head against her pillow right up next to the phone.

"What if you come live with us and you find out you don't want to be with me always?" she asks softly.

My heart breaks. I'm about to pull her into my arms when I hear Bella whisper softly through the speaker.

"Marley, you remember when we talked about you being in my belly? And how I loved you the second I found out?"

"Yes."

"Mommies are always going to love their babies. Even when they get old like Daddy. Nana still loves him just like she did when he was a bean in her belly." She takes a breath. "Marley Elizabeth, I'm going to love you forever and a day and then some more. I don't want you to ever think different, got it?"

"I got it, Mommy," Marley smiles. "I'm gonna love you forever and a day, plus two."

Bella takes a shaky breath. "I can't wait to see you, precious. I'm going to give you the biggest, longest hug you ever had. And your face is going to hurt from all the kisses and smiles."

This seems to settle Marley's worries all together.

She asks Bella to sing her to sleep and I step out of the room.

My bathroom now houses a giant shelving unit because, according to Rose, who's over the moon with this new development, Bella's going to have a lot of shit and I had, like, no room.

My family and friends are ecstatic for the most part, aside from my brother who's still nursing a bruised and broken heart. Jasper's been gone for a while now and has only made a handful of calls back home to check in.

He's working. He's breathing.

I wouldn't call what he's doing living, but he assures us that he is.

He thinks I'm being ridiculous to bring Bella into our home. I reminded him that not every woman out there is going to turn out like Alice. He hung up on me and I haven't heard from him personally since.

Marley calls my name softly as I finish brushing my teeth.

She's asleep before I get there, so I grab the phone and tuck her blanket around her.

"I want to come now, Edward," Bella sighs when I return to my room. "I haven't slept in weeks because I want you."

"We're almost there, honey. What's left on your list?"

"I was going to meet and tell Kate what's going on... maybe call my dad at some point. But aside from that I just need to find a transport to get my car there." She sighs. "The only thing keeping me here is my car. I could care less about Kate and my dad. I haven't even seen her since I got back, so it's not like I owe her anything."

I'm already down the hall and sitting in my – I mean, our office in front of my laptop.

"Edward? Are you listening to me?"

"Mmhmm."

I find what I'm looking for and type the information needed.

"What are you doing?"

"Booking you a freight to come pick up your car… and done." I chuckle at the surprised gasp I hear. "And now I'm booking you a flight to coincide with the truck arriving at your house."

"When?"

"Two days, honey," I breathe. "In two days you will be here and don't think I'll ever let you out of my sight again. Got it?

"Hmm. Possessive Edward. I don't believe we've met before," Bella purrs.

"In two days I'll introduce you personally. Now go finish packing your stuff. Donate your furniture and don't stress about your dad. You can call him when you get here. When you have me to stand by you."

"Two days... I'll ship the rest of my things. You haven't left them out in the rain, have you? I'd hate to spend my first day ignoring you and Marley so I can wash moldy clothes."

I laugh out loud at that one.

"Bella, we live in Florida... sure it rains, but not like Seattle. All of your things are currently residing in the garage until you get here." I drop my voice. "And your first day will be spent with me while Marley hangs out with Nana and Pawpaw or Rose and Emmett."

"But–"

"Nope. You wouldn't let me surprise her with the move, but you can let me surprise her with your arrival. I want a day acclimating you to your new home. Just me and you... possibly minus clothes and an empty house all to ourselves."

"That sounds perfect."

"What? The naked part? I know, right?"

"No, jackass. The 'home' part. I've always lived in Washington, but now I feel like a visitor here. I just want to come to Florida and forget all about this rainy state."

"And you will. I promise."

Bella yawns. I tease her for being so old. It's not even seven in Washington and she's already going to sleep.

"I think I'm subconsciously trying to pass time. The more I sleep, the more time will pass and the faster I can get to you."

"In that case, I'm going to sleep right now and not waking up for the next two days."

"Um, no sir. You need to take care of our daughter."

I chuckle. "Yes ma'am. Go to sleep and I'll talk with you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Wait a second! You never answered me about the naked part."

"Goodnight, Edward," she stresses.

It is a good night for the most part. I go to sleep in cool sheets and wake up with a warm mass of curls in my face.

Marley's excuse? 'Cause there's only so much time left before mommy comes and there won't be much room left in the bed for morning snuggles.

Her words not mine.

**It makes me really sad that Marley's story is almost at an end. It makes me even sadder to announce that as of right now I have nothing planned after. **

**:(**


	24. I Love You

**Happy Fourth :D **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**EPOV**

I can't even say that I'm surprised that things don't go as planned.

The morning Bella's scheduled to arrive I wake up sweating bullets in my bed turned sauna. I lift the blanket to find a sweaty, flushed Marley shivering against my side and curse softly.

"Muffin?" I shake her softly, pressing the back of my hand against her flaming forehead.

She gives a little cough and stares at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Daddy, I'm icky," she croaks, clutching her throat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

She gives a whimper and tightens her hold on her throat.

Fuck.

I gather her in my arms, fuzzy throw included, and carry her into the bathroom. I grab a thermometer, children's Tylenol and a flashlight.

"Open up, Muffin," I coo.

Her tonsils are angry and red, almost touching they're so swollen. I pop the thermometer into her mouth and hold it in place because she's shivering so violently.

"You're gonna be alright, baby," I assure her. "Daddy will fix you."

When the thermometer beeps and informs me that she's running a fever of one hundred and three, I start to panic. I give her a dose of Tylenol and draw a lukewarm bath before searching for my phone.

Her pediatrician's office informs me that strep throat has been going around lately and that the only opening they have is three thirty.

I set Marley in the bathtub and watch her hug herself.

"Daddy," she cries.

I grab a clean washcloth and run it over her forehead. "Shh. It's going to be alright, baby. Don't cry."

"Bu– but it hurts," she sobs.

I check the time and try calling Bella on her cell. She's already turned her phone off, so I leave a message informing her that I'll be sending someone else to pick her up from the airport.

Marley's temperature climbs to 104. I call her doctor's office again and they tell me to take her straight to the hospital.

She's wearing footie pajamas and a blanket. She's still shivering when we're called back to an exam room. She's so out of it and delirious with fever she doesn't cry when they stick her with an IV to give her fluids and antibiotics.

I sit by helplessly as doctors contemplate steroid shots to help with the swelling. They ask me to consider having her tonsils removed… words like hypertrophic are used which in dummy terms mean big… really big. I tell them that it will have to wait until her mother arrives, but they inform me that the steroids aren't doing anything for the swelling and that it's obstructing Marley's airway.

Papers are signed and my baby is whisked into an operating room while I panic in the waiting room.

Rose shows up to sit with me. She tries to convince me that everything will be fine.

Hospitals preform these surgeries hundreds of times and they know what they're doing, but I'm a father and it's my job to worry.

Bella calls me as soon as she lands in Jacksonville.

_"Surgery?"_

"I tried to wait for you, but they told me it had to be done," I explain. "My mom will be at baggage claim to get you. She'll bring you straight here, honey."

_"Okay… if you see her before I get there, tell her that her mommy is coming."_ She sniffles. _"I love you, Edward."_

She hangs up and I look down at the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks, leaning over to look at the screen with a puzzled expression.

"She said she loved me."

Rose snorts. "You're such a girl, babe."

I scowl.

"If she didn't love you, she wouldn't be moving across the country to live with you, you dweeb." She rolls her eyes. "Of course there's love there."

The doctor comes out to inform us that the surgery was successful and that Marley's been moved to the recovery room. He jokes that he's never seen a set of tonsils so big in a five year old before and leads the way to a room.

Marley's still out of it, but the nurse on duty informs me that she'll come to shortly as the anesthesia wears off.

I hold her tiny little hand in mine and place kisses on each of her fingers as she stirs.

The nurse is the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes and she's frightened.

"Shh, Muffin. Don't try to talk. You got some booboos in your throat," I explain softly.

Her miserable little face turns to me and a lone tear falls down her cheek, followed by many more as the nurse returns with a syringe full of pain medication. She shoots it into the IV.

"It should kick in shortly and she'll be able to relax. Dr. Gerandy told me that she'll be released today," the nurse whispers softly before explaining everything to Marley in terms she'll understand.

Marley continues to cry, little hiccup sobs come from her chest. The nurse insists that I climb into the bed with her and after maneuvering the IV and blankets, I pull my daughter's warm body against mine and she sighs.

I bury my face in her hair and whisper, "Mommy's on her way, Muffin. I'm sure she'll be here when you wake up from your nap."

She tries to fight it but the medication is too strong and she falls asleep in my arms.

**~MM~**

"Edward." A warm hand caresses my cheek. Deep brown eyes stare into mine as a smile forms on my lips.

"Hi, honey," I whisper. "You're here."

She nods and glances down at the bundle in my arms. Marley's still deeply asleep.

"I think your mom ran a few red lights to get me here. How is she?"

I sit up a little trying not to jostle too much.

"She's doing good. She was awake for a little while, but mostly cried. I told her you would be here, but the pain medicine kicked in and she passed out."

Bella kisses her cheek softly and runs her hand through the mess of brown curls.

"Do we get to take her home today or is she staying the night?" Mom asks quietly from the chair beside the bed.

"They want her to stay for a bit, but yeah, she'll be released today." I grab Bella's hand as she sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry this isn't the homecoming we had planned."

"Don't you dare apologize. Her health and wellbeing are most important." She wipes Marley's cheeks with a tissue. "I had my tonsils removed when I was twelve. I can only imagine how painful it is for her."

"She'll have the both of us to take care of her though. She'll be fine."

Our smiles match.

**~MM~**

When Marley wakes up, she's disoriented and upset. I hate seeing my Muffin in so much pain and there isn't much I can do for her.

We're given release papers and two prescriptions for pain medication, as well as a strong antibiotic.

Marley clings to Bella and the tears are endless.

I leave them bundled on the couch while I hit the pharmacy and grocery store for medicine and all of the popsicles I can find. It seems like eons pass before Bella and I climb tiredly into bed. She wraps her arms around my torso and buries her face into my chest much like Marley did at the hospital.

"She's gonna be fine, honey," I assure Bella. "I'm so glad you got here when you did."

"Me too." She looks up and smiles. "I might have missed a lot of milestones and important events in her life, but I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," I whisper against her lips. "And I'm holding you to that promise."

"I love you, too."

**1 chapter followed by the epilogue remaining.**

**Have I mentioned that the epilogue is my favorite thing I've ever written? Well it is :D**


	25. Family

**Sorry it took so long... I haven't been able to escape my RL lately. **

**This is the last chapter of MM but the epilogue will post soon. And after that if I can manage to get at least 10 chapters prewritten Adrenaline will see the light of day *sighs***

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**EPOV**

Kids are fucking resilient.

One week after Marley's surgery, she's almost back to normal, aside from sensitivity and a weak voice. We're keeping her home from school for a few more days just to be on the safe side, but she's doing flawlessly according to her ears, nose and throat doctor.

"Daddy!" Marley calls in her raspy voice. "Daddy, can you come read to me and Mommy before bed?"

I look up from my laptop and find the two of them standing in the doorway of the office with matching smiles on their beautiful faces. Both have their hair piled high on their heads and both are wearing nightgowns.

I lean on my elbow and stare at my girls for a moment too long.

As if connected, they both jut out one hip and place dainty hands on their waists.

"Hello!" Marley growls. "Yes or no?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Yes or no?" Bella mimics. "Marley's tired and we want to hear Daddy do his Rapunzel voice. Don't we, precious?"

Marley nods.

"I'll be there in a minute."

They sigh and exit the room. Bella lifts the end of her nightgown up and I catch a glimpse of crème colored lace that has me following closely behind. She smiles knowingly and sits next to Marley against the headboard.

They settle in a sea of stuffed animals and wait patiently as I find the correct book. I sit on the foot of the bed and let Bella rest her feet in my lap as I open the book and start to read.

"Once upon a time…"

**~MM~**

"I can't believe she passed out on the first page," I pant against Bella's mouth as I press her into the door of our bedroom.

She laughs and pulls away for air, giving me full advantage of her pretty little neck.

"She's had a big day. Why do you think I took her out back to run around after her nap?" she chuckles. "I wanted to wear her out so I could have alone time with her daddy… finally."

It's true. Bella's arrival and Marley's unexpected surgery sort of hindered our plans for a passionate reunion. Our nights have been filled with rotations upon rotations of checking to make sure she was alright, that her pain was manageable and that she was still breathing.

But now that she's making it through the night and we're weaning her off the medication, so we don't have anything else standing in our way.

Bella's things have been residing next to all of my things for the past four days and sure we've shared the bed since she arrived, but tonight I'm going to have my love.

All of her.

Her panties are the first to go. Crème lace now lies on the bedroom floor, destroyed by greedy hands. My greedy hands.

She smirks at the scrap of fabric and then back at me as I lift the sheer nightgown over her head. Her breasts rise and fall with each breath underneath my hands. I grind into her as I carry her over to the bed.

She calls my name as I step out of my sleep pants. I hold up one finger and walk over to the door, engaging the lock.

"Gotta get used to that," I chuckle.

I climb onto the bed and then right on top of her. Her legs make just enough room for me and her arms wrap around my neck.

"I think I missed this part of you a lot," Bella whispers against my mouth.

I warn her that I won't last long, but she doesn't care. I press into her warmth and swallow her moan. Her nails dig into the skin of my shoulders as I come home for the first time in weeks.

"Hmm. I love you," she sighs, pushing me until we've switched positions and she's on top. Her breasts hang in my face and she squeaks when I pull one taut nipple into my mouth. I release it with a pop and stare into her eyes.

"I love you, too."

Her pace isn't frantic, but it's enough to push me over the edge. She collapses against my chest and plays with the smattered hair along my chest.

"I'm really glad to be home," she whispers before falling asleep.

**~MM~**

Somehow we wake up before Marley.

Bella decides to make her banana pancakes because they'll be soft enough for Marley to swallow so I offer to help. She mixes the batter while I mush eggs. She pours shapes onto the hot griddle while I grind into her from behind. She swats my hand while I try to steal silver dollar pancakes from the platter.

I'm attacking her neck with opened mouth kisses and bites when Marley enters the kitchen.

"Daddy, are you trying to eat Mommy?" she asks innocently.

Bella snorts and turns back towards the stove. I pinch her ass and scoop my Muffin in my arms.

"Of course I was. The two of you taste so good I couldn't wait to have pancakes. I had to have some now," I growl and pretend to bite her shoulder.

She laughs softly, unable to squeal.

"Stop," she rasps.

"Yes ma'am," I chuckle, setting her on the counter next to Bella.

I inform my girls that I'm going upstairs to shower and give them each kisses. A soft one on the cheek for Marley and a hard, wet one on the lips for Bella.

They giggle as I make my exit.

When I return from showering, breakfast is ready. We're about to sit down to eat it when the doorbell rings.

Bella gives me a curious look. I give her one back.

"Don't look at me. My car got here three days ago and I'm fairly certain all my boxes arrived."

I toss my napkin on the counter and walk to the front door, ready to yell at whoever interrupted our family meal. Before I can open it, the door swings open with a loud crash and Rose enters with a smile on her face.

"Guess what, babe? We're having a baby!" she squeals. "Our surrogate Maggie just called, so we drove over there and she took a test and it came out positive and Emmett passed out."

"I didn't pass out," Emmett grits out as he enters the house. "I was merely overcome with elation, that's all."

Rose throws her arms around me. "Can you believe it, babe? I'm going to be a mommy!" She screams. "A baby!"

I squeeze her back and kiss her laughing cheeks.

"Congrats. Why don't you guys go to the dining room? Bella and I made pancakes. I'm sure there's enough for everyone."

Emmett moves to shut the door, but a foot stops it from closing.

"Room for two more?" Dad asks, poking his face around the doorjamb. "Your mother brought breakfast casserole."

Before I can answer, Bella enters the room with a big smile on her face. "Of course there's room. Come in."

We grab more plates, cups and silverware as everyone dishes out food and takes seats around the large dining room table that we barely ever use.

It's noisy and warm, but it's so fucking perfect.

Bella plays the perfect host and makes sure everyone gets plenty to eat and drink, all the while cutting Marley's pancakes and wiping syrup from her chin.

She catches my eye and stops talking to Mom.

'What?' she mouths.

I smile and tell her I love her out loud, making her cheeks flame.

Rose and Emmett talk about their surrogate Maggie. Marley informs everyone that she's decided to be a food bogger like her mommy when she grows up.

We don't correct her, nor does anyone comment on the fact that she'll change her career choice about a million and one times before she's old enough to make a rational decision.

By the end of our impromptu extended family breakfast, it's decided that it will become a tradition every Saturday morning if we can help it.

Bella might have entered my life unwelcome and shockingly, but I'll be damned if she didn't weasel her way into our hearts just as easily.

**Follow me on twitter for updates about updates **


	26. Epilogue

**Like most stories I had a terrible case of separation anxiety in dealing with finishing Marley's story. But like all goods things some must come to an end.**

**I really hope I did their story justice :)**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"Oh... crap, crap, crap!" Bella cries as she searches her purse for something.

I'm about to ask her what she's looking for when she pulls out a package of travel-sized tissues. She pulls three out and dabs at her wet eyes before blowing her nose.

"Mom," Marley grumbles. "Please stop. You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry. You just look so cute in your tutu and I'm just…" Another round of hysterics has my wife rushing off to the bathroom, muffling her sobs in a handful of used tissues.

Marley watches her go and rolls her pretty blue eyes before turning to me. "Is it ever going to get any easier?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Probably not, Muffin. She's always been emotional. Remember your first day of first grade?"

Marley groans. "Do I ever. She sat outside of the classroom for the entire day."

"She missed a lot when you were little, Muffin. Let her indulge."

"Dad," she snorts. "I'm twelve. It's time to let me spread my wings and fly a little. I can't do that when she's snotting them up and crying all over them."

"I know," I chuckle.

"Besides," she sighs, "I sort of thought she'd lay off when she got pregnant. Having another kid to fawn over and whatnot."

"You should know better than anyone how emotional a pregnant woman could be, Muffin. Or do I need to remind you of the summer you went and stayed with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Maria?"

She shakes her head violently. Her hair tied up in a professional ballet bun doesn't move at all.

My brother married his wife Maria three years after I married my Bella and they got pregnant rather quickly. He worked a lot, so Maria decided to invite Marley up for a get-to-know you visit that was supposed to last a month, but wound up lasting two weeks before Muffin called us crying.

Hormonal women terrify my daughter.

She should have realized this before she badgered her mother and I for a sibling.

Granted, it took Bella and I a lot longer than we would have liked, but she still should have known.

Bella returns with red-rimmed eyes and a bag of brownies from the concession stand.

"Really?" I ask as Marley attacks the bag with vigor.

"They caught my eye as I was leaving the bathroom and I couldn't not buy some," she blushes.

"They're so good!" Marley exclaims, bouncing from one slipper covered foot to the other. "Soo good."

Some things never change.

Madam Siobhan enters the room and claps her hands twice getting the attention of all of her troupe. Marley practically throws the baggie of sweets at her mother and rushes over scrubbing her teeth with a dainty finger. She asks the girl beside her to check her teeth and they laugh.

Bella continues to sob around her brownie bites as the girls line up.

"We better get out there before they begin," I whisper.

We sit in the front row between my parents and Rose's family. My brother should be somewhere in the building, but he waited too long to buy his tickets so I don't know where his family is sitting.

I wrap my arm around my wife and rub her swollen belly while she cries about her baby being all grown up.

The girls enter the stage with pensive looks of determination. The music starts and they begin to dance. Marley didn't get a big part in this number, but I still focus on her. Later on our family will gather at the house to watch the video of the recital and I'll watch it in its entirety, but for now my eyes are only on her.

She catches my eye a couple of times and her mask falls. Her tiny body flies across the stage, her shimmery tutu making her look even more angelic than she already is. Years of ballet have helped significantly with her balance and coordination but I still catch her stumbling.

The end of the number surprises everyone when all of the dancers hit the floor, and the curtain closes.

Mags starts clapping and wolf whistling, despite Rose's attempts to quiet down her six year old firecracker.

Marley's face pokes out of the curtain for a second and she whistles back before

disappearing.

**~MM~**

I'm rubbing cocoa butter on my wife's belly when Marley knocks on the door. She waits for Bella to invite her in before sliding into the room. Her eyes sweep over Bella's distended flesh, across the now stretched scar.

"How are you feeling?"

Bella groans.

Marley climbs onto the bed and lays her head on her mother's shoulder. Her hand rubbing soothing circles alongside mine.

"He's kicking a lot," she giggles, patting the spot. "Miles! Chill out, dude. You're gonna break something in there."

Bella laughs. "He's not big enough for that just yet... but he is using my spleen as a trampoline."

Marley grimaces. "I'm glad you guys waited so long to give me a sibling."

"Why's that, Muffin?" I ask.

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm older and more mature, I can also babysit when the little bugger gets here." She smiles. "And we can talk about raising my allowance."

Bella laughs and adds her hand to the mix, moving Marley's over a few inches. "We should have known you'd have an ulterior motive to having us wait."

The truth is… we didn't want to wait. We hit roadblock after roadblock when it came to impregnating my wife. Infertility and other issues brought on by her accident and emergency C-section caused a lot of problems, but we finally managed to make a baby.

And here we are.

Awaiting his arrival.

Our scheduled C-section isn't until next week, but Bella's miserable.

Marley's beside herself with anticipation. She's asked to be allowed in the room and the doctor actually said yes. I'm not worried about scarring her for life or anything. Her favorite genre is horror and she loves blood and guts, so it shouldn't be an issue.

**~MM~**

"I love you," I whisper in Bella's ear as the doctor and nurses flit around behind the curtain.

Her chin trembles from the medicine and a tear leaks out of the corner of her eye. "I love you, too."

"He's coming. I can see a foot," Marley whispers excitedly as she clutches her mother's hand. "Oh, I see a little peepee. Definitely a boy."

The doctor chuckles as he pulls our boy the rest of the way out.

"Correct, Marley. It's a boy."

As if on cue, our son lets out a loud cry as if to say, "Everyone can cool your jets now! I'm here... show's over."

Marley bounces around and Bella cries.

A nurse brings the swaddled baby over to us, but Bella shakes her head.

"Marley, you get to hold him first."

"Really?"

We watch her expertly cradle her brother's minute old body in her arms. She kisses his cheek even though he hasn't been washed.

"Good morning, little dude," she coos. "I'm your big sister. I lo– love you so much. Soo much."

He cries softly and she lets him suck on her knuckle.

"We've waited a long time for you, Miles. But baby, you were so worth it."

"Agreed," Bella sobs.

I watch my children bond with a smile on my face. "Agreed," I say.

**It pains me to admit that I don't have another story waiting in the wings to post. I'm working on a few things so keep an eye out. It'll happen, just not immediately. **

**Thank you to everyone that joined me in Marley's journey. I'm really great full that I could share their story with all of you wonderful people **

**xoxo Ashley **


End file.
